


Adventures in Hollow Knight R34

by Lolamz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ill add tags one day i swear, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, oc: knightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: a collection of my NSFW hollow knight works.Each chapter is a different oneshot- there is no real order to them, but some may follow on from others- see the chapter summaries for more details
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/Hornet (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Godseeker/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Marissa (Hollow Knight), Grimm/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Lurien the Watcher/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight), Marissa (Hollow Knight)/Original Character(s), Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/White Lady, White Lady/Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Creation (white lady/grimm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an NSFW alternate ending for "cleansing the infection (NKG)" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447720/chapters/61719859). i would recommend you read that first before this one

“Dont jump the gun on me, teacher. Tell me, what do i get out of this?”  
“Well, what do you need?” Asked the white lady.  
“I need- well, the troupe needs- a vessel. One strong, to contain the nightmare heart. We as a troupe were never strong enough to contain the heart. It CANNOT be pure, however, for that will drain the heart. It needs to live, to sustain itself inside another vessel, and the stronger the vessel, the more power it can grace to it.”  
The higher beings looked at each other. How were they going to make another vessel? None of them knew how to manipulate void, and monomon’s creations were nowhere near strong enough to contain the nightmare heart.  
“Done!” Announced the white lady.  
“What?” The others turned to her, shocked.  
“Grimm, given that you are able to defeat the radiance, I would like you to meet me in my gardens. We can discuss further from there.” the white lady said, “what are his chances, monomon?”  
The teacher rubbed her temples as she crunched the numbers. Her brain grabbing all different probabilities for the myriad of possibilities that could occur, and throwing them into one giant equation until…  
“His odds of survival are 94.6%!” Monomon said, proud of herself for doing all that math so quickly.  
“Then I will most likely see you there, root.” Grimm said with a bow, before dashing off to the black egg.

*part 4 happens and now radiance is dead*

“These damn thorns!” Grimm cursed, as he ducked and weaved through the queens gardens. He approached a small outbuilding, which housed the corpse of the traitor lord. Grimm stroked the cracked mask, feeling his fingers move between the peaks and troughs of the shattered protection. “It takes a strong beast to take down a mantis of this size and strength, I wonder what did it?” He said to himself, before continuing deeper into the gardens.

Finally, after significantly more hassle getting through the thorns, Grimm arrived outside the white lady’s cocoon. As he stepped close, a guard sprung into action, their spear pointed at Grimm’s throat. “Identify yourself!” Dryya shouted, “or I will engage!”  
“Im- the troupe master. They call me Grimm.”  
“I'll be calling you dead if you don't give me a good reason as to why you are here!” Dryya snapped.  
“Oh Dryya, who is that outside? Is it the troupe master?” The white lady called, after hearing the engagement between the two of them.  
“He says he is, my queen, but i do not trust him.”  
“Well i do, let him in.” Replied the white lady, rather sternly.  
“As you wish, my queen.” Dryya said, before stepping out of the way of the door.

As with all magical abode’s of monarchs, the cocoon was significantly larger on the inside than the outside. Grimm’s outlook on the white lady was very similar, she seemed much larger physically than her dream form did.  
“Welcome, Grimm!” She said with a smile, “come, sit, we have much to do!”  
“Wow, uh, you are…” his voice trailed off as he struggled to think of a word.  
“Weak? Old? Yeah I get those a lot. Us higher beings are thousa-“  
“Amazing.” Grimm interrupted, “look at you! All these roots, this- radiant power. It's all- invigorating!”  
“Oh-um-“ the white lady was taken aback.  
“You’re so much more beautiful in reality…” Grimm said with a smile.  
“Oh, why thank you!” The white lady said, returning the smile.

“So why did you bring me here?” Grimm asked.  
“Well, you said you needed a vessel for the heart.”  
“Yes, either one strong or one made of void.”  
“While I cannot create, nor manipulate void like my old husband could, I can still create higher offspring.  
“So what your saying is…”  
“The next of your kin, and all following them, will be part higher being, similar to how hornet is of higher decsent.”  
“She's of higher descent? No wonder she triumphed so effortlessly.”

********************************************************  
“Exactly. So, shall we begin?” The white lady said, her voice turning lower, more seductive.  
“Im sorry, what?” Grimm said, stunned at the change of tone.  
“Well, to make a child, we must mate, of course.” The white lady said, “so, shall we begin?” She said, slowly unravelling the fabric that covered her body. As the last of it hit the floor, the white lady stood tall above him, her naked body glowing with beauty. Grimm felt- a little uncomfortable as to what was going on, but something in him clicked. ‘I need to do this; for both the heart, and because ill be fucking the queen for crying out loud!’ He thought to himself, as the white lady slowly reached for his cloak, and pulled it off with one swift movement, revealing a rather large cock.  
“Oh wow, you’re so much bigger than i thought!” The white lady said, amazed.

Grimm said nothing, he was lost for words. Before him stood one of the most beautiful women in hallownest, and she was all his!  
He stood up, gently stroking his cock with one hand, as the other slowly made its way up the white lady's body, caressing the naked skin.  
He wrapped one hand around the back of her head, and moved in to kiss. The white lady returned this, and they made out, both of their tongues inside the others mouth, creating arousal and fighting for dominance. Grimm broke the kiss and, with a gentle push, the white lady found herself laying on her back, her body spread across her bed. Grimm lay atop the queen, hollding his dick and trying to align it with the queen’s entrance. As he found it, he plunged deep into the slick heaven. They both let out loud, satisfied moans, yet they were both hungry for more. Grimm began to thrust, starting slow, but the white lady’s moans forced him to go faster and faster. “Oh, Grimm, please-“ she panted, “go deeper, fill me with your seed!” Grimm sighed with pleasure as he pushed his cock deeper inside the white lady, watching her as she squirmed and writhed with pleasure, his cock setting her nerves on fire with a burning passion. He was so close…

Finally, with a loud, pleasurable moan, Grimm came. With a final thrust, he pushed his cock deep into the white lady and filled her with his seed. He pulled his cock out of the white lady, and lay atop her body. The pair of them lay there for a moment, breathless, exhausted, aroused.  
“Oh my!” said the white lady, breaking the silence, “that was, amazing!”  
“Are you feeling alright?” Grimm asked, “I was scared I may have hurt you going so deep.”  
“Oh, don't worry about that, I loved it!” the white lady reassured.  
“So what happens now? How long will it take you to create the child?”  
“Oh, i cannot recall, it's been so long since I last had a child.” the white lady sighed, slightly guiltily.  
“It's alright, my lady. Tell you what, why don't we kill some of that time, and have a little more fun?” Grimm said, a cheeky grin growing on his face.  
“I mean, i was yours just a second ago, can you be mine?” The white lady asked, licking her lips as her eyes danced across Grimm’s body.  
“I'd like nothing more…” Grimm agreed

Within moments of agreeing, Grimm found himself tied up by the queen's roots, wrapping his arms behind his back and pinning him to the bed, his dick reaching high in arousal. The white lady slowly wrapped her hands around Grimm’s member and began stroking it. Grimm couldn't help himself but let out a moan as the root’s delicate skin graced his sensitive member.  
“Oh, you like that, don't you?” The white lady teased.  
“Please- more- don't stop-“ Grimm said, the sensations leaving him breathless.  
The white lady eased her hand off the cock and lay on the mattress. She then placed her hands around her tits and wrapped them around Grimm’s dick. They were soft and jiggly and felt so perfect around it.  
“Ah-“ Grimm called, his breath short as the white lady stroked his cock with her tits.

What Grimm hadn't realised was that, as the white lady enveloped his cock with her tits, a slender root had made its way around his body, and waited patiently, before penetrating Grimm’s ass  
“OH YES!” Grimm shouted, pleasure overwhelming as he coated the white lady in a stream of pre-cum. “Oh please, deeper, don't stop.”  
“Oh I would never stop, I'm only getting started.” The white lady teased, squeezing her breasts tight on Grimm’s cock.

“Oh Grimm, look at you, such a mess…” she said, looking at the troupe master. He seemed broken, desperate to finish as the queen pushed a second root inside him.  
“Ohhhhhhh…” Grimm moaned. His mind had been reduced to nothing but pleasure.  
“I can't wait to see how you taste…” the white lady said, before gracing Grimm’s member with her tongue.  
“Please- suck it- make me cum!” Grimm moaned.  
“As you wish, master.” Replied the white lady with a giggle as she wrapped her lips around the cock, and slowly coaxed more of it into her mouth, her tongue dancing on the tip as her head bobbed up and down on it.  
“So close, so close!” Grimm cried, before letting out a satisfied moan as yet another load shot out from his cock. Thick, hot, sticky cum coated the queen's mouth, which she gleefully swallowed, before she pulled it out of her mouth and began to jerk it off onto her tits.  
As Grimm finished, the white lady removed her roots from his body, allowing him to properly relax, as she went to clean herself up. Once she returned, Grimm had recuperated enough energy to bring his thoughts back to coherence. “Thank you queen, that was amazing!”  
“It looks like i havent lost my sexual touch…”  
It seems so. I'm sure you don't mind me coming round more often for more, would you?” Grimm asked with a smirk.  
The white lady laughed in response, before changing the subject “I will meet you in your dreams in the next moon, once the vessel is ready for the heart.  
“That wasn't a no, though, was it?” Grimm said, before vanishing as the white lady playfully threw a pillow in his direction.


	2. The troupe mistress (hornet/grimm)

“Oh Grimm, what a fantastic performance!” Hornet said, congratulating the troupe master on the final show of their hallownest tour.  
“Why, thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it.” Grimm replied with a smile.  
“I'd love to see what goes into these shows, it's so fascinating…” Hornet said, “would you care to show me?”  
Grimm escorted the sentinel into his backstage quarters, where, on a desk, stood stacks upon stacks of stone tablets and silk papers that rivalled the stacks in the archives.  
“This is what goes into the planning, countless hours toiling over locations and acts, all in the name of a good show.”  
Hornet, however, had quickly lost interest in the plans after seeing the things Grimm should’ve kept out of sight.  
“Grimm, what's that?” She asked, pointing to a box of suggestive items.  
“Oh, nothing! Don't worry about those!” He said with an unconvincing tone.  
Hornet took a step closer to the troupe master, “you’re no master, you’re a slave…”  
“In life, no! But in bed i may be…”  
“Am i allowed to find out?” Hornet asked  
“Normally i would say no, however an “all access” backstage pass does have “all access””

Moments later, Grimm found himself naked on the bed, his arms tied behind his back by Hornet’s thread from her needle, and a crimson velvet choker wrapped around his neck. Hornet stood in front of him, facing her slave.  
“Now, Grimm, you’re going to do everything i say, and if you dont, your mistress will punish you, is that clear?”  
“Yes horne-“ Grimm was cut of by a silk whip cracking against him  
“Thats ‘mistress’ to you- slave!” Hornet declared, “dont ever talk to me like that again…” her voice slowly became quiet and seductive once more, “now, let your mistress *own* you…” she whispered into his ear as she gripped his cock. Her slender fingers danced across the sensitive skin as she heard Grimm moan in pleasure.  
“Yes, that's right, moan for your mistress, tell the world your my slave.”  
“Oh mistress!” Grimm cried, “oh please-“  
“Please what? You can't ask me to do things for you!” Hornet said firmly, before cracking the whip against his back. “Strike one.”  
“Ah!” Grimm shouted as he was hit, and yet, Hornet saw his cock twitch. Grimm loved this, every second of being dominated by her, he wanted more, and more.

Hornet snapped her fingers, and the silk bindings across Grimm changed. He was now laying on his back, arms still bound behind him. Hornet had decided to remove the choker, since she wanted to hear his moans in full as she graced his cock with her tongue.  
“Oh you like that dont you?” Hornet teased, before planting a kiss on his tip. Grimm couldn't stop himself as a small drop of cum dripped from his tip. Hornet slowly licked it off, savouring the salty, sticky seed in her mouth, before snapping her fingers once more. Once again, the whip cracked, striking Grimm’s back.  
“Don't you dare cum without my permission!” She shouted, before lowering her voice, “strike two, one more and your mistress will have no choice but to punish you…”  
“Please, im sorry.” Grimm whispered, his cheeks as red with embarrassment as the nightmare flames.  
“Its ok, my little master, i still love you.” Hornet replied, kissing him gently on the cheek, before pushing his body down onto the mattress, she slowly took of her cloak, revealing her beautiful body in full, muscles toned and defined, some littered with battle scars.  
“Oh my,” Grimm said breathlessly, “you’re so beautiful…”  
“You’re not just saying that to be forgiven, are you?”  
“No, mistress, i mean it. You’re the most beautiful bug I've ever laid my eyes on.”  
“Why thank you Grimm… perhaps i should allow my slave some freedom… not yet, when i'm finished.”

She slowly lay on top of Grimm's body, pushing her now dripping slit across Grimm's cock, teasing him beyond anything she had done before. Grimm was trying so hard to hold back but the pleasure was so great.  
“So close now Grimm, i can tell you are… just a little more and i will let you free…” she whispered, before encasing her lips around his, kissing him passionately as she humped her slip on his cock, dampening by the second as her tongue dominated over Grimm’s mouth.

As she broke the kiss, she relaxed. “You did it- I'm so proud of you, my little slut. Now, as for your reward, for being such an obedient little slave…” Hornet lifted her body onto Grimm's cock, the shaft plunging into her wet heat. “Fill me Grimm, use me like I used you. Make *me* your slut!” She cried, as Grimm, upon hearing these words, began thrusting and cumming simultaneously. Both of their minds exploded with pleasure as they fucked, Grimm filling Hornet's body with his pent-up seed, while Hornet was able to feel his hard shaft ram her in every perfect spot.

They both continued for a few minutes, until Grimm fell backwards onto the mattress, exhausted, relieved, aroused. The master and mistress then slept, after a long night of pleasure. Even after the final show on stage, their final show in the bedroom seemed many times better.

*alternate ending [KINK WARNING: FUTA]* 

She slowly lay on top of Grimm's body, pushing her now dripping slit across Grimm's cock, teasing him beyond anything she had done before. Grimm was trying so hard to hold back but the pleasure was so great.  
“So close now Grimm, i can tell you are… just a little more and i will let you free…” she whispered, before encasing her lips around his, kissing him passionately as she humped her slit on his cock, dampening by the second as her tongue dominated over Grimm’s mouth.

Grimm couldn't take it any longer. His body squirm and writhed with pleasure as he let out his seed, covering Hornets body in a salty, sticky seed.  
“Oh Grimm… you were so close… but now i have no choice anymore…” Hornet whispered, as she slowly stood up off the mattress revealing a new part of her she kept hidden from the world.  
“Oh my, thats amazing!”Grimm said, staring at Hornet, as she rubbed her clit, softly moaning as a small bulge grew from her crotch, before becoming larger and larger, surpassing Grimm’s cock in size.  
“How do you do that?” Grimm asked, amazed.  
“During heat, deepnest’ers will grow the opposing gender’s genitalia. I do it, all the weavers, garpedes, dirtcarvers. Even my mother has done it before. It's supposed to help with breeding, but it's also useful for other things…”

She snapped her fingers once more, and the silk bindings shifted. Grimm found himself spread out, with Hornet’s shaft ready to breach him. Without warning, she plunged into his ass, her warm, hard cock penetrating all the right areas of him. “Mistress yes! Fuck me harder!” he cried.  
“Your wish is my command.” Hornet said with a giggle, before ramming Grimm harder. From outside the bedchambers, one could still hear Grimm’s cries in pleasure, and if one listened closer, they could hear Hornet slamming into Grimm, their bodies colliding, with Hornet releasing her pent up pleasure from teasing Grimm for a *long* time.

With one, final stroke, Hornet pushed her cock deeper into Grimm, before releasing her load inside him, filling him to the point where his abdomen expanded slightly, to cope with the massive volume of cum she pumped into him. Moments after Hornet pulled out, Grimm passed out, unconscious, his body and mind tired from such intense pleasure. Hornet gave him a little kiss on the cheek, before departing, leaving Grimm to rest in his chambers.


	3. Sweet Dreams (F/F/M)

It had been nearly three months, since Herrah’s heat began. Being a dreamer, sole queen, and having nobody besides her own child near her, it was tough to get through a day without the urges overwhelming her, and time and time again she found herself writhing on her bed in pain, yearning for someone to please her.  
Which is why, for the first time, she was the one to schedule a meeting with the other dreamers.

*  
“Greetings. Monomon, Lurien, thank you for joining me on such short notice.” Herrah said, as the three of them sat down around the council table. The table had enough room on it to hold meetings with all the higher beings, including the white lady, the hive queen, and sometimes the nightmare king, but today, it was just them.  
“It's not a problem,” Monomon said with a smile, “you just seemed rather flustered with something and i wanted to help.”  
“Agreed,” Lurien said, “so, what is it that bothers you?”  
“It's- rather taboo, it's not a thing us dreamers should talk about.” Herrah said, slightly ashamed.  
“Nonsense!” Lurien replied, “If it bothers you, you should tell us about it. Think of us as friends, rather than dreamers.”  
“It- its my heat.” Herrah said with a sigh, her cheeks red with embarrassment, “its been getting at me for months and i was wondering how you two cope with it?”  
‘No, no no no, why did I say that?’ Herrah thought to herself, ‘i shouldn't bother them with my petty needs. They have much more important things to tend to.’  
“Herrah, you do realise we can hear you think, right? This is the dream realm.” Lurien said, laughing a little.  
“Oh, my apologies. Please, excuse me for a moment.” Herrah said quickly, before standing.  
“No,” Monomon replied. “It's not a ‘petty’ need of yours. It's natural, we all go through it. I can say for myself that helping you through things is one of my top priorities, and unless an experiment of mine is in a critical state, i'm more than happy to talk to you about anything.”  
“The same goes for me too,” Lurien added, “the city seems a lot calmer now that the infection has been cleared. The citizens are much more well behaved and the sentries are much less violent. Im sort of beginning to find myself bored!”  
“Thank you, it makes me feel better knowing i can talk to you guys.” Herrah said with a smile.  
“Now, going back onto topic…” Lurien began, “i- also am struggling with my heat. I've found myself time and time again reading all sorts of erotica from the city library. I found a really good one by an author who calls themself ‘bpacc’. It's about the relationship between the king and one of his vessels.” The other two looked at him, slightly disgusted by what he said.  
“That's- awful, his highness would never do such a thing.” Herrah said, “he is loyal to the white lady, even in my case, it was merely an exception.”  
“I know, but that's what makes it so much better- the fantasy of it all! The plot is full of twists and turns and the erotica is amazing. The 4th part has been released today and i can't wait to read!”  
“Okay… and what about you Monomon, how do you handle it?”  
“Im-” Monomon’s cheeks turned rose under her mask, “i don't.”  
“Come again?”  
“I cant handle mine! It gets out of control and I've been meaning to tell you for so long!” for the first time in a long while, Monomon began to cry “I- i shouldn't speak more.”  
“Teacher, please.” Herrah said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “it's ok, we promise. Just tell us what's wrong?”  
“I- i-”  
“You can tell us, we dont mind, i'm sure-”

“I- i fantasise about you two.” Monomon admitted, before putting her head on the table and hiding it under her arms. The other two dreamers shot a look at each other that said ‘us?’  
“Monomon, what do you mean?” Lurien asked  
“I mean i've had dreams where we have been making love. Sometimes it's myself and Herrah, or me and Lurien, and other times it's all three of us at once.” she said, her embarrassment becoming overwhelming. “I know i should not but I- i can't help it!” she cried, tears rolling down her face. She was thoroughly distraught but her own actions.  
The two others stood around Monomon and gave her a hug, holding her tightly, comforting her.  
“I'm sorry, I just- I really shouldn't be like this.”  
“It's ok.” Herrah and Lurien said in succession.  
“Honestly Monomon, it's completely normal to feel that way.” Herrah continued, “if it makes you feel any better, I've felt similar too.”  
Monomon looked up, “you have?” she said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
“I- have too…” Lurien reluctantly said. They all looked at each other for a second, tension growing between them until...

Herrah was the first to act, out of lust and impulse, and grabbed Monomon’s head, and kissed her passionately. Monomon was caught off guard by this, yet slowly melted into the kiss, returning Herrah’s passion. Herrah broke the kiss after a few seconds, “you’re so beautiful…” she said breathlessly, before turning to Lurien and lifting his mask, “you thought i forgot about you, little watcher…” she whispered into his ear.  
Lurien shuddered as the words sent his brain into a frenzy, and as Herrah slowly kissed him, he felt himself growing harder by the second.  
“Oh wow!” Monomon thought, watching the other two arouse each other, “they’re so much better than they were in my fantasies!’ however, she forgot that she was in the dream realm, and that the others could still hear her thoughts.  
Herrah broke the kiss from Lurien, “we should give her what she’s been wanting for so long…” she whispered seductively.  
“What we’ve been wanting for so long…” Lurien corrected, giving Herrah a peck on her cheek, before going over to Monomon.  
“Madam please, allow me.” Lurien said, kneeling before the teacher and pushing his mouth up against her slit.  
“Ohhhhhhh…” Monomon moaned, as Lurien’s tongue pierced between her lips. She squirmed and writhed with pleasure, as his tongue set her nerves on fire with pleasure and delight.  
“Oh you liked that, didnt you?” Lurien teased, before putting his lips back onto her dripping cunt.  
“Oh please, Lurien, more, more!” she cried. Monomon slowly began to lose control of her thoughts, as the lust from her heat that had been suppressed for months began to show itself.  
Lurien was the first to feel it, as Monomon placed two tentacles on his head, forcing him to keep his mouth on her as her orgasm rushed through her. Lurien loved this, swallowing all of Monomon’s sweet, sticky cum.

While this was going on, Herrah had placed her hand over her own slit, and had taken off her cloak and began to masturbate. She heard the orgasmic moans from Monomon and let out a small pleasurable sigh. This caught their attention as the other’s turned to her.  
“Oh Herrah,” Monomon began, slowly laying atop the beats, “you’re the most elegant, exciting, and enticing bug i've ever seen, and i can't wait to make you mine!” her voice turning from seductive to dominative as she slowly pushed a tentacle into Herrah’s dripping pussy.  
Herrah screamed with delight as Monomon began to fuck her, starting slowly, before picking up the pace. Behind her, Lurien was stroking his cock until it was at full mast.  
Monomon swiftly pulled the tentacle out, and Lurien pushed his cock into her just as swiftly, causing a chain reaction of moans from the beats, as she was forced closer and closer to orgasm.  
“No no no, be quiet for your teacher…” Monomon whispered into her ear, before forcing the tentacle into her mouth, almost choking her.  
Herrah couldn't get enough. Despite her dominant personality, she was a sucker for being fucked, rather than being the one fucking. Monomon and Lurien forced themself deeper and deeper until Monomon felt Herrah’s vocal cords vibrate as she moaned. She turned to Lurien, who was close himself, and whispered in his ear “fill her, breed her, use her like the slut she is!”  
Lurien obeyed his orders, his member spasming deep inside Herrah, filling her with his salty seed. Load after load was pumped out of his cock, Monomon giving them both encouragement to spur their orgasms further. “Keep filling her, Lurien. Let it all out…” she said to the watcher, before turning her attention to Herrah, “yes, look at you, taking his cum like a good little slut.”  
Lurien pulled out, and lay down next to Herrah, exhausted and aroused. Monomon looked at her, with a glance that said ‘lets fuck him’, with Herrah replying with a similar glance that said ‘fuck him hard’. They both met in a passionate kiss before turning their attention to the watcher.

“Oh Lurien…” Monomon said in a sing-song voice, “it's your turn now”  
Lurien said nothing, but he had been waiting for this since his first heat months ago. The feeling of one of them riding his cock while the other mounted his face, his tongue playing inside her, as they both kissed on top of him-  
“So that's what you want, hm? Little Lurien forgot we could hear his thoughts…” Herrah said, before looking at Monomon, “what do you think, should we play with our little toy, or should we give him what he wants?”  
“I think we should please him. We can play with him next time…”  
Lurien couldn't help himself, as he slowly touched his cock to their seductive whispers, ready for a second round.  
Monomon saw this and slowly pulled his hands away from him. “No no no, its our turn Lurien.” she said slowly, before mounting Lurien’s cock with a pleasurable sigh as she felt his shaft push through her dripping slit.  
“Ohohohhhh, its all ive ever imagined!” Monomon cried, as Lurien began thrusting into her.  
Meanwhile, Herrah took her place over Lurien’s head, placing her cunt over Luriens mouth, which he hastily pushed his tongue into, forcing a loud, orgasmic moan out of the beast as he licked up all her juices.

“Mmh, Herrah. So- hot…” Monomon moaned, leaning in to kiss her, which Herrah swiftly met, their tongues intertwining as their lips connected. It was bliss. They all felt the lust from their heat subside and get replaced with a deep, burning pleasure. Monomon felt Lurien pound her tight pussy, while Herrah dominated her mouth. The three of them stayed there for what felt like an eternity, the pleasure taking control of all of their senses as they came closer and closer to orgasm, their mental link that kept them in the dream together sharing the pleasure between them...

Lurien was the first to cum, his cock spewing gallons of seed into Monomon, filling her to the brim, and some more. The teacher was next, her body shook to the core as she let the load take her from within, moaning deeply into the kiss. Then Herrah was the last to reach it, feeling Monomon’s passion burn into the kiss as her cum squirted into Lurien’s mouth, which he eagerly swallowed, desperately wanting more.

**  
After the dreamers had cleaned themselves up, they allowed themselves time alone to re-focus their thoughts onto their duties. Monomon went back to her creations, getting ever closer to creating conscious life forms. Herrah went back to the nest, to train a new generation of deepnest warriors, who would fight under the command of the sentinel. Lurien went back to the spire, keeping his watchful eyes on the city. However, before they departed, they had agreed to meet up every few weeks, and make peace with the heat that would otherwise consume their thoughts with lustful desires.


	4. The Performance(2) (grimm/marissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one takes place about a week after part one. part one can be found on my account in the work titled "the hollow knight workshop". the character Knightmare (marked with an asterisk, is my OC., their personal profile can be found here- https://lolamz2.tumblr.com/post/630805287866138624/lolamz2-oc-knightmare-hk-my-first-oc-art

There was a knock on the master chamer’s door. Marissa had come to ask grimm something that she deemed rather important.  
“Who is it?” grimm asked with a sigh.  
“Marissa, I would like to speak with you.” she replied through the door.  
“Ah, well feel free to come in.” Marissa obeyed, slowly wandering into the room, before slowly sitting down on the chair in front of Grimm's desk.  
“Is this where you sleep?” marissa asked curiously.  
“No, my bedchambers lie behind this room, through that doorway over there,” he answered, pointing a slender finger to a door in a corner of the office. “Does that have relevance for why you came to see me?”  
“It might,” marissa said, looking to the floor in shame.  
“Then what is it, marissa? I am open to hear your problems, free your mind from the burdens that plague it!”  
“I met up with Knightmare yesterday, and i think i'm in love with him too.”  
“That's wonderful! Are you two looking for a double bed to share? Is that why you needed my room?”  
“Not exactly. He wants to, yknow, do it, but…”  
“What's wrong?”  
“It's been so long since i've done it, i feel like i'm gonna disappoint him, and i don't want to because i love him so much!” marissa said, her voice breaking slightly.  
“Nonsense, you could never! You are such a good performer, both on and off the stage, I'm sure you will do just fine.”  
“-and that brings me to why i'm here. I would like to- do it- with you.” Marissa said, making rather suggestive movements with her hands, “I want to see how capable I am after…”  
“After?” grimm said, rather confused.  
“After i lost my physical form nearly a century ago.”  
“Ah, of course. Well, no need to stall. I'm a busy man, but at the same time,” his voice became much more seductive, “a master needs some pleasure every now and then…”

*********************************************************************************************************

Grimm was more than just a troupe master. He was a master of seduction, a bi-switch, and one that loves sex almost as much as performing. And marissa was the perfect performance partner.

Grimm pushed marissa onto the bed, gently caressing her body as he kissed her passionately, his tongue playing in her mouth.  
“Oh, oh, oh grimm!” marissa moaned, breaking the kiss, “oh fuck me please!”  
“Not yet my lady, master wants to play…” he whispered into her ear, before placing his lips on her neck, gently biting down as Marissa screamed in delight. “Oh you liked that didn't you? Little marissa loves getting played with, doesn't she?”  
“Yes! Oh fuck yes!” her voice was still as sweet as serene as ever, even when moaning and screaming while getting her mind teased to high heaven. “Please grimm, im so wet, fuck me!”  
“As you wish, my little songstress…” grimm said, shifting his position over marissa, before inserting his rock hard member inside marissa’s tight, dripping slit.

She screamed.

Grimm snapped his fingers behind him, casting a seal over the room. “This seal will prevent anyone from hearing you, so go, scream as much as you will, release the pent up pleasure.  
“Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!” marissa cried, squirming and writhing with pleasure as Grimm set her nerves on fire with a burning passion, “oh gods above me!”  
Grimm was struggling to hold himself back with Marissa's moans pulling them both closer and closer to orgasm, and in one, final stroke, Grimm's cock spasmed inside her, pumping his sticky seed inside her.

After he pulled out, he noticed his cock was consequently covered in his own seed, with droplets still dripping from the tip. Marissa saw these, and immediately took over, pushing grimm onto his back and wrapping her slender hands around his cock.  
“Oh grimm, we can't be having you all dirty like this,” she whispered, “here, let me clean you up...” She slowly enveloped her lips around grimm’s tip.  
“Ohhhhhh…” grimm moaned. Marissa’s tongue slowly danced around his cock, going slowly down the shaft, before taking it all the way back up again.  
“Mmh, you taste so good,” she said, smacking her lips as she swallowed what was left of his load, “care to see what else this mouth can do?”  
She didn't wait for a response before forcing her head all the way down his cock, gengly gagging as she took it deep. Grimm could feel everything, as his nerves burned with passion.  
“Oh, oh marissa, marissa!!” grimm cried, “im gonna, gonna cum!”  
“Then cum, let me take it all for you, master.”  
Grimm felt his body get taken over as the orgasm took him yet again. Marissa felt the cum get pumped into her mouth, flooding down her throat as she gleefully swallowed all of it.

*  
After they cleaned up, the pair of them retired for the night, getting some well earned rest. The following days they kept their mouths shut about that night. A secret between them. Marissa told herself it wasn't cheating, for her and Knightmare* were not dating at the time. And after she opened up to him about it, he had no problem with it, after realising her intent behind it. “I realise it was your intent to test yourself, and it shows you have proven yourself. Besides, you would never disappoint me, you’re so perfect in every way. I'm sure i would have been thoroughly exhilarated afterwards.”


	5. A Lesson in Love(2) (monomon/quirrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 can be found in "the hollow knight workshop" in my AO3 works, under the title "a lesson in love" you dont have to have read that before this one, but it can be helpful to understand some context

*this one takes place a week after part 1*

After the teacher and the apprentice had admitted their feelings towards each other, it was as if a massive roadblock had been shifted between them and their work. Without the tension or secrecy of their emotions, the two of them worked like a well oiled machine. Soon the archives were more than information storage. It was a home for the pair of them, where they could live and love at the same time.

However as night fell, Monomon began to notice Quirrel had been acting strangely in his quarters. She could hear what she thought were groans and cries, as if he was in pain. At first she brushed it off, as nothing more than the pillbug getting used to his new home. But as time went on, the sounds didn't stop, and Monomon heard- what she thought was- Quirrel tossing and turning in his sleep, causing the bed to creak slightly. Soon enough, she went to investigate.

The room was dark, yet the light from the doorway was enough for her to see what was going on. Quirrel seemed to be writhing underneath the duvet, shaking and moaning every now and then. He didn't notice the teacher walk in, nor did he notice her coming up close to him.  
‘Is he ok? What's going on in that head of his? Has the depression taken over?’ Monomon thought to herself, ‘i must see- i'm sure he won't mind’. Monomon pressed two of her tentacles gently onto Quirrel's temples, and used her dream focus to transcend into his thoughts. She expected to see some personification of a dark monster, representing his depression, and she expected to see him in battle with it. But what she saw was most definitely not that.

Monomon saw Quirrel, laying on his bed, with what looked to be herself fucking and breeding his body with her tentacles. Quirrel moaned both inside and outside of his dreams as dream-Monomon pushed deep inside him, before releasing a load inside his ass, swelling his body beyond physical limits. As they finished one round, the teacher watched as her dream-self and dream-apprentice switched places, Quirrel pushing his cock deep into Monomon, releasing load after load of seed, letting her body expand as well. Monomon was taken aback.  
‘Does he really want this? These fantasies seem awfully complex, it's almost as if he's been planning them.’ She removed her arms from his head and returned to the physical world, where Quirrel had finished and fallen asleep, still unaware of the teacher’s presence.

“Quirrel.” she said, somewhat firmly.  
“Huh? Madam are you ok?” Quirrel asked as he awoke.  
“Not anymore, is there something you wish to tell me?” she asked him.  
“You already know- dont you…” Quirrel replied, looking down in disappointment in himself, “madam im so, so sorry. I should leave. Allow me to pack my things and I shall be gone before the sun rises.” Quirrel said, speaking quickly as to prevent further embarrassment in front of his teacher.  
“Quirrel please,” Monomon began, “please understand its ok. You can tell me these kinds of things and we can deal with them accordingly.”  
“Are you sure it's ok? What we did to each other there, it was disgusting!'' Quirrel cried, “and I was enjoying it! I'm such a pervert!” Tears of distraught and anger flowed down his face as the dark thoughts came flooding back, their barriers broken by his ‘mistakes’, “I’m nothing more than a worthless pervert who has no business being a relationship with a higher being!”  
“No, Quirrel, please don't say those things about yourself. It's not true. You’re allowed to think like that, those urges are natural.” Monomon reassured, wrapping around Quirrel in a warm embrace. Warm and soft, the loving embrace was enough to shove the thoughts back down into repression. Perhaps one day she would be able to eliminate them from his mind for good.

“Madam, can i be honest with you for a second?” Quirrel asked, wiping a late tear from his eye, “i've been having these urges for so long, and nothing seems to be working to calm them. I can't stop myself from fantasizing every night and I know I need to, because it;s a bad habit and it needs to stop.”  
“Quirrel, it doesn't have to stop,” Monomon said softly, “it's not a problem, i was just worried about what was going on. I love you more than anything, and the last thing I want is to see you in such a distraught state like this. I'd hate it more than I hated that wyrm!”  
“Does that mean we can- y'know…” Quirrel asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.  
“Maybe tomorrow, you need to rest tonight.” Monomon said with a giggle, as she left Quirrel to sleep.

*  
The following night, as midnight fell upon the canyon, the lights inside the archives were shut off one by one as Quirrel moved from room to room hitting switches. But as he popped his head into the office, he noticed his madam wasn’t there, working as she normally was. Confused, Quirrel headed towards their quarters, before taking a left in the corridor towards Monomon’s room. He slowly pushed the door open, and observed in awe as he saw the room littered with candles, creating an erotic atmosphere that had Quirrel confused, yet slightly aroused.  
“Where did you get these candles madam?” Quirrel asked as he entered, closing the door behind him.  
“Lurien let me borrow them for this occasion. I don't know why he has them, but I suspect him and his butler have something similar to what we have...” Monomon replied, as she stepped out from behind the dress curtain. She looked absolutely phenomenal to Quirrel, her naked body blessed his eyes with a pleasure nothing else could provide.  
“Oh, madam, you are-” he began, at a loss for words.  
“Oh hush Quirrel,” Monomon interrupted, placing her hand on Quirrell's and escorting him to the bed. She then lay down, as if she was getting painted by sheo, and relaxed. “Come on Quirrel, don't you want to indulge your fantasies?” she giggled seductively.

Quirrel couldn't help himself. He took off his hood and cloak, and allowed his cock to reveal itself from his shell. He was rather awkward as he stepped towards Monomon, but she was very patient, as she knew it was his first time.  
“Do you want to go first? They are your fantasies after all…” she whispered, gently caressing his cock with one of her tentacles. It was warm and wet and Quirrel couldn't hold back the moan.  
“Oh, madam, please, I want you so bad,” Quirrel whispered.  
“Then take me, i'm all yours…” she said with a smile, opening her legs to reveal her dripping slit, “I've been wanting you too…”

Quirrel saw his opportunity and took it, lining his member up with Monomon’s pussy, before slowly breaching her tight walls. His dick twitched and spasmed as he tried to hold his orgasm back, but Monomon was making it harder to do so. She was just so attractive and the way she encouraged him- “thats it Quirrel, fuck me good, fuck me hard! Take your fantasies by the throat and make them real!”- made it nearly impossible for him not to cum. 

And so after merely a few strokes, Quirrel released a thick, hot load of seed deep into Monomon’s body. He watched as Monomon shivered and shook with orgasm as his load took her whole, which sent him into a frenzy. He began to stroke faster and faster, hilting into her with every stroke as he came over and over, filling her body with her seed. After a few minutes, Quirrel nearly fainted from exhaustion. He wasn't used to this feeling before, and it had taken a toll on him. He lay on the bed, exhausted, as momonon slowly embraced him once more.  
“Oh my- you are amazing!” Monomon said gleefully.  
“You really think so? It was only my first time, and I was frightened I'd disappoint you.”  
“You? Disappoint me? Quirrel, that was the most exhilarating experience I've had in a long time. Don't ever think you could disappoint me…” she replied, caressing his cheek, “but there's still one more fantasy of yours i would like to fulfil…”

Monomon got up off the mattress, and slowly began to rub her own clit. Quirrel watched as she bit her lip to silence her orgasmic moans as her crotch began to bulge, before a large, thick tentacle began to grow from between her legs, where it hardened to resemble something more than a tentacle.  
“Oh, my… what is that? And how did you do that?” Quirrel asked.  
“This, my little Quirrel, is my breeder. I saw in your dreams that you wanted me to-” she was cut off as Quirrel almost instinctively wrapped his lips around her cock, gently caressing it with his tongue, before he pushed his head all the way down to the hilt.

Monomon collapsed down on the bed, as Quirrel took his place above her, bobbing his head up and down her cock, his saliva dripping down the sides. Monomon could feel the approaching orgasm hit her like a tram, and so she grabbed Quirrel's head and forced it all the way down, before beginning to thrust into his throat. Quirrel gagged and gagged as Monomon pushed her breeder all the way down his throat. She felt his tongue playing around on her shaft, which caused her to lose control. Her orgasm came thick and fast, as did her sed, as she pumped letre after litre down Quirrel’s throat, Quirrel gleefully swallowing every drop.  
The pair of them disconnected, Quirrel slowly catching his breath after the immense pleasure, but Monomon was nowhere near close to done. She slowly embraced Quirrel, before lifting him up, turning him to face her, and forcing her breeder up his tight ass. She watched with delight as Quirrel moaned uncontrollably, his cock hardening against her body as he was fucked relentlessly.  
“Say my name Quirrel, and I’ll make it all come true!” Monomon said breathlessly in his ear, “you’re doing so well for your madam, just one word is all it takes…”  
“Ah, madam, please, i love you so much!” Quirrel moaned.  
Monomon slowed down, “say my REAL name…” she whispered breathlessly.  
“Oh, oh, oh!” he cried, “breed me Monomon! Make me a cumslyut for your pleasure!” he screamed, so loud anyone outside the archives could hear.  
The words sent Monomon in a lust fuelled craze. She held Quirrel tight and began fucking him harder and faster than she’d ever done before. She silenced Quirrel's moan with a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues interconnecting as orgasms rolled over the pair of them.

After a few minutes, Monomon pulled out, allowing herself and Quirrel to lay on the bed, exhausted, spent but thoroughly pleased. It was at this moment where Monomon became the big spoon, holding her Quirrel gently as they fell asleep.

*  
“Good morning madam!” Quirrel called from the doorway. Monomon glanced at her alarm clock to see that it had been shut off.  
“Oh Quirrel i'm so sorry! I overslept! Is everything-”  
“Madam everything is fine. I checked your computer and there’s nothing urgent. Those algorithms you wrote are working like a charm!” Quirrel entered Monomon’s room, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. “Lurien’s messenger is on their way in around an hour to come and collect the candles, and you have a meeting with the white lady in the dream realm later this afternoon.” he paced the mug on the bedside table, and snuggled next to Monomon. “I love you Monomon…”  
Monomon gave Quirrel a kiss on the cheek, before reaching over him and taking a sip of her coffee. “I love you too.” she replied with a smile.


	6. Beautiful Nightmare (F/F/M/M)

The time had come, and again, Herrah was the one to call the meeting. It had become a pseudo-tradition now, once every few weeks the three of them would meet up and have the lustful, sexual desires met by each other. It was a way of ensuring that they were working at their A-game, while also containing the benefit of sex.

“Hello again. friends , colleagues, whatever it be.” Herrah began. Compared to last time, she was far less stressed and anxious about opening up to the others about it, “how have we been?”  
“I've been wonderful, dear beast,” Monomon began, “myself and quirrel have become ever closer these past weeks. He’s still a little awkward and uncomfortable when it comes to us being intimate, so I’ve decided to respect his desires and leave it for now.”  
“You don't want to ruin what could be one of the closest and most loving relationships in Hallownest. I understand.” Lurien added.  
“What do you mean?” Monomon asked.  
“Can’t you tell? By the way you two act around each other, constantly holding each other close whenever, the constant appreciation for each other.” Lurien replied.  
“I'm honestly not sure why the two of you aren’t even married.” Herrah added.

“If the teacher doesn’t want to marry, then she doesn't have to marry.” said a voice from a dark corner of the council room, “besides, how can she partake with you two when she’s sworn to one?”  
“Who’s there!?” Herrah shouted, caught off guard by the voice, “how did you get in here?”  
“It‘s the man himself, the nightmare king…” said Lurien.  
“Very good watcher! A keen eye you do have, I can see why the king chose you.”  
“Why are you here? And how long have you been here?” Monomon asked.  
“I’ve been here for some time, I've been practically waiting for you. As for why I'm here, I know what you three do in here, and I want in.”  
“Why? Don't you have a thing with brumm? Surely he can aid your needs…”  
“Brumm was injured during a pyrotechnic test- for the time being he must rest, i cannot have sex with him when it hurts for him to even move, let alone stroke.”  
“But you could just ask!” Herrah shouted, “you don't have to eavesdrop and watch like a pervert!”  
“I- was scared. A nightmare king has his nightmares, and mine is rejection. I didn't want to ask you all since i was scared you would say no.”  
“Grimm. “ Lurien said, somewhat firmly, “what makes you think we would say no?”  
“You are- both literally and metaphorically- the hottest being Hallownest has ever seen.” Monomon said with a smile, “If you need to purge the heat from your mind we would have no objection! Now come out from that dark corner!” Grimm slowly walked out from the corner, the ethereal lights covering his pale skin.

“So you say you won't judge me?” Grimm asked cautiously.  
“Why would we? We have no reason to?” Lurien replied  
“Aren't you embarrassed by your urges? They are rather taboo-”  
“Well- yes,” Herrah began “but Monomon taught me that your nature is not your fault, nor is it your mistake. There is nothing to worry about.”  
Monomon agreed with Herrah with a smile and a nod, “She's right- well, I'm right- there is nothing to be ashamed of. We all felt a little awkward the first time but now it's almost routine.”  
“In that case, since you are all so accepting towards me, how does this all work?”  
“Well, the last time we did this, we all just spoke about how we handled our heat prior, until the lust got to us and we just- fucked- i guess.” Lurien said.  
“How do i handle my heat?” Grimm asked himself, “well i’ve never had it this bad before…”  
“I guess brumm really is a good boyfriend!” Herrah chimed in.  
“Husband- “ Grimm corrected, “we married the other day, and he is now the consort prince of nightmares.”  
“Congratulations!” the three dreamers said simultaneously, before Lurien continued, “we’re all so proud! We must forward this news to the higher council!”  
“Later, of course, w-what about you, Lurien? How do you handle yours?” Grimm asked, his anxiety fading.  
“Oh yeah, how’s that series you found in the library, has the author updated it?” Herrah added  
“Not from what I can tell, they made an announcement on the library noticeboard saying they apologise for the lack of works, and said something about a new schedule- they're going for 10 works a month!”  
“10 a month, wow! That’s a lot of hard work, I respect that.” Monomon added, before continuing herself, “i have been spending my time getting closer to Quirrel. I confessed my love for him one night and he confessed his too! It was a very happy moment.” she said, smiling fondly at the memory.  
“And what about you, beast? Have you gotten a hold of a suitor to join the deepnest royalty?” Grimm asked.  
“Sadly no, they only want me for a share in the land.”  
“I don't get it- who wouldn't want you? Lurien said, gently caressing the beast's hand from across the table, “my watchful eyes know you are the most attractive maiden there is.”

**

Grimm leaned over to Monomon, “Is this when it starts?”

“Looks like it, but stay quiet. You don't want to break the trance they are in. they're letting the heat burn naturally- look!” Monomon whispered.  
The two of them watched s Lurien and Herrah began to kiss. Slowly at first, but the way Lurien worked his hands around Herrah’s magnificent body made them more and more intimate with each second. Grimm watched with great interest- was this what he had been missing? He slowly wrapped his hands around his cock, which gently twitched with the contact. But as he began to stroke, he felt Monomon’s touch around it.  
“Not this time, you beautiful, beautiful king, let me…” she whispered breathlessly. Her mind had been captivated by Grimm’s beauty, entranced by the way he talked, and she was all over him, as she wrapped her own tentacle around his cock.

*  
Lurien had taken over Herrah completely, laying her down on her back, before lining himself up and plunging into her pussy, taking her deep and full. Herrah screamed and cried in delight, her nerves set ablaze by the pleasure and lust Lurien was fucking into her.  
“Oh! Oh Lurien! Oh my watcher please!” Herrah begged. At this moment, she was his fucktoy, and neither of them wanted it any other way.  
“You like this don't you?” Lurien teased, “beast of deepnest, at the mercy of the watcher, how sweet. I can't wait to make you mine!”  
“That will have to wait, watcher,” Grimm whispered into his ear, “I want you!”

Before Lurien could react, Grimm grabbed him and mounted him to his cock, causing an erotic cry from the city-dweller as Grimm overwhelmed him with pleasure.  
“I've been wanting you ever since we met, little Lurien, and I'm gonna take you now!” Grimm said to Lurien, as he stroked harder and faster, turning Lurien to face him.  
“Ah, ah, ah…” Lurien moaned.  
“Good boy- i love it when you moan for me…” Grimm encouraged, before hilting and releasing a load deep into Lurien. The pair of them screamed as the orgasms rushed over them, Lurien cumming as Grimm pumped his member, causing the watcher to spew salty seed across the master’s chest.

*  
Monomon and Herrah watched with awe, as the nightmare king fucked Lurien over and over, watching the pair of them cum multiple times throughout their engagement. Herrah couldn’t stop herself from sliding a finger or two across her crotch, dampening by the second. She felt the burning lust of her heat in full as she fingerfucked her own cunt. Monomon turned to Herrah as she heard the moans, and immediately came to her aid, kneeling in front of the sitting beast and plunging her tongue deep into Herrah.  
“Ohh teacher, oh yes!” She cried, pushing down on Monomon’s head, forcing her down as her orgasms rushed through her, “im-im cumming!”  
The teacher swallowed it all- almost greedily, desperately wanting more as they concluded, Herrah letting her go, allowing Monomon to breathe.

*  
Grimm lay down, exhausted and spent, yet still thoroughly aroused, and covered in Lurien’s cum. Monomon took her chance, still partly entranced by the king’s appearance she lay atop his body and began to seductively lick all the seed off him. She smacked her lips as the last of it graced her tongue, before mounting the nightmare master, laying atop his body as his cock was crammed into her dripping pussy. The pair of them kissed passionately for what seemed to them to be forever, Monomon slowly humping her body across Grimm's shaft, gently moaning into their kiss.  
“Oh, oh master please!” She cried as the kiss broke.  
Grimm didn’t respond with words, but he still listened to the teacher’s pleas, and began thrusting upwards, harder and faster as time passed. His cock went hard with a second wind, and soon he was pounding her with all the master could muster, the pair of them pleased beyond heaven.  
“Oh teacher… so wet, so hot,” Grimm moaned, “so perfect!” Grimm was fully focused now. The arousal that himself and Monomon were feeling was exceedingly great, which prompted Monomon to push it further. Without warning Grimm, she rammed two tentacles into Grimm’s ass.  
“Mine, my troupe master,” she whispered to herself, as her orgasm rolled over her body and flowed out of her, coating Grimms cock as he hilted inside of her, cumming deep, filling her body with load after load of seed, filling her so much that Monomon’s abdomen slowly expanded to accommodate the excess cum.

*  
Lurien was exhausted from the pounding he got from Grimm, yet his cock said otherwise, still at full mast, ready to go again. Herrah moved over to the watcher, laying down next to him as she toyed with his member.  
“Now that he’s entangled with her, care to continue?” Herrah whispered, her words came out breathlessly. She had just had the hardest orgasmic rush of her existence- courtesy of Monomon- but she wanted more. She knew the bond between herself and Lurien was stronger than the one between beast and teacher. She knew Lurien could give her so much more than Monomon ever could.  
“I- i love you Herrah,” Lurien replied breathlessly, as he sat up, before suddenly letting his index finger run wild around her crotch, “i think i'm in love with you!” he whispered into her ear with a smile.  
Herrah blushed. Her nerves went numb as the words echoed through her mind. He was in love with her?  
“Oh, sweet beast, you’re so perfect for me, i love everything about you.” Lurien said, sweet talking Herrah as both of their arousals hit their peaks.  
“Oh, oh Lurien i love you too!” Herrah cried, as Lurien fingered the orgasm out of her, her sweet cum coating Lurien’s hand as he pulled his hand out from her crotch and stuffed his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.  
“Oh wow, you taste so good too…” Lurien said, in a low, seductive tone.  
“Ah, Lurien! Fuck me! Please!” Herrah exclaimed.

*  
While the beast and watcher became closer and closer, Monomon and Grimm had cleaned themselves up, and were presentable once again.  
“Look at them- this is more than just burning their heat,” Monomon explained.  
“I see, it seems as if she’s found a new suitor, one that loves her for who she truly is.” Grimm added.  
“We should… leave them to it. This isn't our business anymore.” Monomon suggested  
“Agreed, it’s been a pleasure- quite literally. I hope all is well between yourself and Quirrel.” Grimm said.  
“I guess it has been,” Monomon replied with a chuckle, “I say the same for yourself and Grimm. Tell him I hope for a swift recovery.” she said, and they both departed moments later, exploding into a burst of essence as their dream forms left the realm. But Lurien and Herrah were nowhere near done. The pair of them had grown closer and closer- both emotionally and literally- with Lurien now on top of Herrah, the pair of them locked in a passionate, sensual, loving act. Their kiss was virtually unbreakable, their bodies connected as they both moaned and hummed in perfect harmony, as their orgasms perfectly synchronised. The words “I love you” could be heard occasionally from the pair of them, as they finally rode off the high. It was there they both dissipated into essence, their physical forms awakening from the dream. 

The four higher beings awoke, Monomon and Grimm earlier than Lurien and Herrah, but their bodies felt normal, as if nothing had happened. Their minds, on the other hand, had been fully cleansed of the heat that purged their thoughts, and the memories of the incredible sex they had shared that night would be a memory they would savour for a long time.


	7. The Idea Instilled(white lady/Fem! pure vessel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic has the pure vessel represented with a female identity, as opposed to the male or neutral identity most other fics give them.

“Oh vessel,” the white lady whispered, “i know you’ve been desperate for so long… i can give you everything you desire…”  
“Please-” the vessel responded, “please mother-”  
“That's all i need to hear, my perfect little vessel.” the white lady replied, slowly pulling the vessel close to the bed with a root, before she grew another, and began touching her gently, playing all over her delicate, sensitive void skin. She snapped her fingers, and the bedroom became wrapped in a beautiful pale binding, preventing any sounds they made from escaping.

“Oh, oh, oh-” the vessel moaned, grasping the white lady’s root, trying desperately to thrust it up her now dripping slit.  
“Oh no, no- be patient, my little vessel, i can't have you rush this, and end it so soon!” the white lady giggled, slowly retracting the root from the vessel’s slit, before wrapping it around the vessel’s torso and pulling her on top of the white lady’s body. The vessel squirmed on top of the white lady, desperately trying to please her own nerves in any way she could. The white lady watched with delight as she rubbed roots across the vessels stunning body, playing with her tits and spanking her ass, as the vessel would moan pleas of desire, for her mother to fuck her like nobody else could.  
“Mother - i love you, please-”  
“Oh i know baby- i love you so much as well, now let your mother please you…”

The white lady held the vessel close as she kissed her. At first it was a slow kiss, being broken constantly as the white lady moved her lips all over the vessel’s mask, covering all of her mask with loving kisses, before she wrapped her lips around the vessel’s mouth. She kissed passionately, her tongue playing inside the vessel’s mouth as she felt her spawn writhe on her body in pleasure. The roots were touching her in all the right places. Her body was nothing more than a plaything for the queen, and neither of them wanted it any other way. The vessel’s orgasm had been building up for only a few minutes, yet its strength was overwhelming her.  
“Mother, mother please- I,”  
“What is it my dear?” the white lady said, consequently breaking the kiss  
“Please no, kiss me-”  
“I can't have my little fucktoy cum so soon, can I?” the white lady teased.  
“No- i want to- want to- please!”

“If you want to cum, then beg for it…” the white lady said, her voice turning passionate and delicate to seductive and dominative. “Beg for your orgasm like the dirty slut you are!”  
“Mother! Please! Fuck me like a whore! Make me a toy!” the vessel cried at the top of her lungs, “please mother, please!”  
The white lady obeyed her daughter's pleas and swiftly forced three roots into the vessel’s horny pussy. She fucked it faster and harder than anyone could ever fuck in their life, with each root entering and leaving in perfect tandem- the vessel never had a moment of downtime, her orgasms constantly fucked out of her from what seemed like forever. The white lady watched in delight, fucking the vessel- her vessel- brought her a feeling of immense lust like no other. She felt that, even if she had her bindings on, she wouldn’t have been able to hold this lust back. She brought herself to near orgasm as she watched the vessel scream and squeal in orgasmic heaven, cumming and cumming all over the white lady.

The white lady eventually slowed down, allowing the vessel to catch her breath, and allow her to regain composure of her mind. The white lady knew the vessel was no longer pure. She watched the vessel continue to cum even after the roots had stopped fucking her- the vessel was pent up from merely the thought of being fucked by her mother.  
But, from what it looked like, neither of them cared about the consequences of the idea instilled. They were living in the moment, the white lady’s lust overwhelming her as she played with herself, watching her vessel fuck herself over the thought of her mother fucking her senseless.

“Mother?” the vessel said, standing up  
“Yes, my little slut?”  
“Can I, fuck you-?” she asked nervously  
“Oh my my my, i'd love nothing more from you, daughter.”  
The vessel didn't hesitate for a second, pouncing on the white lady, rubbing her dripping snatch on the white lady’s. Their slick bodies left them with minimal friction, so the white lady and the vessel had to work to get the pleasure. Orgasms rolled across them, the pair of them edging closer to the pure bliss.  
“Oh, oh daughter, I'm going to-” she was cut off as her vessel encased her pussy with her mouth, piercing her damp lips with her tongue and bringing the orgasm thundering across the white lady. The vessel nearly came herself, as she rubbed her slit to the white lady’s screams, swallowing gallon after gallon of the root’s salty cum. Her abdomen began to swell slightly as the cum began flowing faster and faster.  
“Ah! Vessel please! I love you so much!” the white lady screamed, forcing the vessel’s head onto her pussy as another frenzy of orgasmic lust came upon her. They continued into the night, the vessel switching positions, from being atop the lady, rubbing their slits together, or she was below her, swallowing all her mother’s cum like the dirty, slutty vessel she was.

Then the white lady’s lust took over. She grabbed the vessel and tied her up, within seconds, the vessel had become a cumming mess, bound together by root and binding, as the white lady began to fuck her with roots once again. She lay atop the vessel, feeling every orgasm, every moan and cry, every heartbeat from the vessel grow stronger as she was fucked to the point of no return.  
“Mother, please, break me!” she begged, and at this point the queen realised what her daughter wanted.

She picked the vessel up, held her close to her body, and began to fuck her, with two, much thicker roots, each able to spew gallons of her pent up seed into the vessel. The vessel fell unconscious momentarily as her orgasms rolled over every thought, the sheer lust her mother fucked into her was enough to break her will- and give her what she wanted. The vessel seemed almost lifeless in the white lady’s arms, but she knew this was only temporary, and so continued to fuck the vessel, inflating her womb to absurd proportions, until she was finally spent. The vessel awoke as the white lady stopped, fully satisfied, her womb fully bred, and her mind in a perfect state of ecstatic bliss.

*  
The pair of them relaxed. From what started in the late hours of the evening had proceeded into the early hours of the following morning. The white lady and pure vessel slept together that night, holding each other in warm loving embraces. This was the first time in centuries the white lady had felt a love and connection this strong, and the vessel- while they didn't know the immoral implications of their relationship- wanted nothing more than to be by the white lady’s side, both in and out of the bedroom.


	8. The cure (hornet/broken vessel)

“I don’t know why the queen is sending me down here,” Hornet said to herself, “it’s not like there's anything down in this basin.” she dashed across a gap, before passing through the tramway. She pushed her tram pass into the open module, and watched as the rickety carriage rumbled its way to the station. “A getaway, should i need it…”

She continued down the path, it was covered in long stems of infection, with bubbles sprouting from them, when she saw, what seemed to be a dead vessel, with infection splattered across the floor. “Oh no, oh no.” she said, sliding across the floor and holding the cracked mask in her hands. “Its mind is intact but its body is done for, I need to help them!” she said aloud, rummaging in her pockets for her ether journal. The ether journal was a small notebook that could be written in, and other people with ether journals could read what was written. It was a method of long range communication between hallownest’s higher beings- the dreamers, the queens, the sentinel and the remaining guardians or knights, such as Quirrel or Dyraa. She grabbed it and began scrawling into it- ‘vessel corpse in basin, will attempt revive with lifeblood.’

Acting quickly, she grabbed a vial of blue slime out of her other pocket, and opened the cap, before pouring it into the crack in the vessel’s mask. The lifeblood cells began flowing into the void tissues, repairing them, as the vessel coughed themself back to life.  
“Th-thank -you…” the vessel said breathlessly before collapsing. Hornet began pacing back and forth, contemplating her options out loud.  
“The vessel is alive. Weak, but alive. I remember saving this one before as it showed potential, so i don't want to put it to rest as of now. I can't carry it anywhere alone- it’ll take too long and we’ll be ambushed. I'm gonna need some help-“

As if on cue, Ogrim ran into the clearing she was in- “Hey! I saw your writings in the journal and got here as quickly as I could! What's the situation now?”  
“The vessel is alive, but weak. We can't stay here for too long, or the infection will take control of them again. My guess is a hot spring may cleanse them completely.”  
“Where is the nearest spring?” Ogrim asked, “it's been awhile since i was last down here…”  
“I believe the closest one lies in my mother's kingdom.”  
“The nest? It's quite far away, are you sure?”  
“I called the tram, so it should not take nearly as long- the spring isn’t far from the station.  
“Very well. Heave ho!” he shouted enthusiastically, placing his arms under the vessel and lifting them with ease, as Hornet carried it by the legs. Once the vessel was on the tram, Ogrim departed from her, saying something about training with dryaa as he left.

*  
It had been a while from when the vessel had first woken up in the basin, and now they found themself in some ethereal waters, which gently merged with their skin, healing them to near full strength. From what they could remember, from both their swift revival and a time forgotten, Hornet was their saviour, both from the abyss and and the basin, and so they felt a strange sense of joy being around her.

*  
But as Hornet stepped out from behind a rock, her clothes aside, the vessel felt something much more than joy. Hornet slowly sank into the waters, relaxing after a job well done. The lifeblood had been doing an amazing job of healing the vessel, and the soul in the water would be able to do the rest. However, what she didnt notice- at least at first- was the way the vessel's body had changed as they were healed- they weren’t noticeable changes at first, but as the waters cleansed their mind and body and the arousal began to fill their thoughts, the changes became more pronounced. A short tendril had been created that the vessel had been subconsciously stroking it while staring deeply at their sibling’s body. They were just so attractive to them and they couldn't stop themself. They were so invested in their self pleasure that they didn't notice that Hornet had seen them, and decided to join them. From across the hot spring, the pair of them were masturbating to each other.  
“Hor- hor- Hornet…” the vessel said breathlessly, “ah!” they cried, before a slow stream of cum flowed out from the tendril. They were struggling to please their yearning nerves, and so their orgasm was not nearly what they wanted it to be, but Hornet heard their cries and came to help.

“Oh vessel, so pent up like that. Here, let's take off that dirty cloak and get to work…” she whispered breathlessly into its ear, before grasping the tendril gently with her slender fingers and stroked it, coaxing their orgasm to a much higher degree of pleasure.  
“Hornet! Hornet!” The vessel cried, as Hornet set their nerves aflame with a burning pleasure, stroking their member with passionate motions, “I- I love you!”  
“Aww, i love you too, little one!” Hornet said, as she let go of the vessel. She watched as they writhed a little, lacking her touch. She felt her arousal and lust build up inside her, the need to feel this vessel’s orgasms deep within her- and have the vessel feel hers deep within them.

Without further hesitation, she lifted herself above the vessel, and gently lowered her dripping slit onto the vessel’s now erect tendril. She could feel it twitch and pulse with arousal, the cold void tantalising her warm skin. Hornet couldn’t resist her urges anymore, and immediately descended the rest of the way down the shaft, letting out intoxicating moans of delight as her wet slit was pierced by the aroused vessel.  
“Oh Hornet yes!” The vessel screamed, as another orgasm leaked out from their member, but this one came much faster. The pent up lust from both Hornet and the kin, combined with the kin’s abstinence had created a sense of pure elation in the hot spring, the two siblings fucked with intense pleasure, orgasms rolling over their minds again and again.  
“Oh my! You feel so good inside me! I can't wait to feel all your load inside me!” her voice was ecstatic with pleasure and lust, each stroke from the kin pumping her full of seed. The vessel had so much to give, and Hornet was more than happy to take every last drop of it.

After what felt like forever, the vessel was finally spent. But this wasn't enough for Hornet, she wanted to breed. She wanted to fill the vessel with every last drop of her own cum, and she didn't want to waste another second.  
“Little vessel, i can't wait to make you mine!” Hornet said breathlessly, rubbing her middle and index finger across her clit, feeling it bulge and grow from her crotch as her breeder showed itself in full.  
“Hornet please! Please!” the vessel moaned, desperately  
“Ohhhh, vessel you are mine!” Hornet whispered into their ear, “i want to hear you say my name while i fuck you, little slut, and im gonna make you scream!”  
“Yes Hornet yes!” the vessel cried, consenting for Hornet to do all sorts of unspeakable acts to them.

As the consent graced Hornet’s ears, she rammed her member deep into the vessel, and began to stroke with speed unfathomable. She had been left alone for so long in this kingdom, nobody but her mother close to her, which meant nobody to fuck, nobody to get intimate with- nobody to cleanse the burning lust with. But now with her vessel under her, she had the perfect body to release into. She fucked like a woman posessed, her seed spilling out of her member and filling the vessel beyond its limits. Droplets of her cum slowly seeped back out of the vessel as her strokes forced more and more into them.  
“Mhmm, look at you, my little slut, so perfect…” Hornet encouraged.  
“Ah, ah Hornet yes!” the vessel screamed in delight, their member slowly spewing little bits of seed, as Hornets fucked their body and mind to orgasm yet again.

*  
The vessel awoke inside the beast’s den, with Hornet and Herrah standing by their side. They didn't remember much about the night before, only meeting Hornet again in the spring, and something about being a slut- but nothing tangible came to mind.  
“Are you alright, little one? How is the lifeblood treating you?” Herrah asked, “Hornet, go and get my journal, I need to tell monomon about this…”  
“Yes mother,” Hornet said as she left the room.

“Now, little one, I know what you and my daughter got up to in that spring, and I just want to say…” Herrah whispered, her voice low and intimidating. The vessel was scared by this, unknowing of what the beast was going to do to them. ‘Was she going to hurt them for fucking her daughter? Did she want to breed as well?’

“Thank you so much!” Herrah continued, “I know it may have been uncomfortable, but Hornet has had to suffer through months of heat with nobody to breed with. I heard her cries for anyone, begging for intimacy, and it pained me knowing I couldn't help her without losing everything we have. Our kingdom, our reputation. Nobody would fear the sentinel, or respect me as a dreamer.” Herrah knelt by their side, “and more importantly, im sorry. It must have been uncomfortable for you, having just been resurrected and then immediately having orgasms thrust upon your mind.”  
“No, I wanted her…” the vessel responded. It had appeared that the lifeblood, hot spring ethers and a good rest had cleansed their mind well enough for their speech to return. “She saved me twice, I wanted to repay her for everything.”

“Aw, that's so sweet!” Hornet interrupted as she walked in, “you enjoyed me turning you into a fucktoy?”  
“Hornet! What did I tell you about speaking lewd in the den?” Herrah scolded.  
“You said not to unless either of us are engaged in the act.” Hornet sighed, “carry on vessel.” Herrah nodded at her as she left.  
“I enjoyed it so much. Hornet I love everything about you, and I'm glad to see I helped you as much as you helped me.”  
“Maybe…” hornet began, her voice turning low and seductive as it had done previously, “we can go again?”  
“Not now, and probably not for a while, i have a whole new life ahead of me and i can't wait to get started!” The vessel replied.  
“Oh of course!” Hornet agreed, “but don't be afraid to stop by and see me.”


	9. Perfect Lullaby (F/F/F/M)

The higher beings had convened together to discuss renovations to the kingdom. Lurien insisted that the ancient basin should become an extension to the city, providing homes for new residents if the kingdom should ever re-open, while Vespa wanted more of the kingdom’s edge to accommodate for her growing hive population.  
“Tell you what,” the white lady began, “both of you, come back to our next meeting with proposals as to what you want and how you want it done, and we can draw a conclusion with a council vote.”  
“I second this,” Monomon replied.  
“Sounds good to me.” Herrah agreed.  
Vespa dissipated from the council room, returning her thoughts to her mind and body, where she re-awoke in the hive throne room.

“Well, now it's just us.” said the white lady, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
“It would be, we dreamers have to discuss other matters specific to us.” Monomon replied  
“We would like some privacy while we do this.” Lurien continued.  
“Oh, I know you would. Lurien, would you mind explaining what ‘LMH heat’ is in your ether journal?” the white lady asked. She knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

The gig was up. The only ‘dreamer-specific matters’ was the intense threesome they had planned.  
“Lurien!” Monomon shouted, “you seriously made note about those matters in the wrong journal?”  
“For crying out loud! How the king made you the watcher when you’re irresponsible like that i will never know.” Herrah added  
“Oh please, don't talk to me about being irresponsible.” Lurien retaliated, “ ‘Fair bargain made’ you tried to raise a daughter in the time it takes to form a seal! You have got to be-”  
Lurien could barely finish his sentence before Herrah had lunged for him, placing her needle across his neck.  
“Say one more word about her, and i will slit your throat so it bleeds out slowly, and painfully.” Herrah threatened through gritted teeth.  
“Try me, i don't bleed.” Lurien replied, smirking under his mask.  
“You good for nothing watcher! I'll have you killed!” Herrah screeched

“ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!” the white lady bellowed, “this isn’t you! Stop fighting like children!”  
The three dreamers sat down, Lurien and Herrah sulking while the Monomon consoled the pair of them.  
“I know what's happened here.” the white lady continued, sitting down opposite from the other three, “its your heat. The lust is getting to you and preventing you from thinking coherently. Monomon, you would never lash out like that. Lurien, Herrah, you both love each other so much, I don't think I'd ever see either of you threaten in my near-immortal lifetime.”  
“You’re right,” Lurien said, before turning to Herrah, “im sorry, it was a meaningless comment. Tell me, how can I make it up to you?”

*  
“Oh, oh yes!” Herrah cried, her nerves set alight as Lurien teased her dripping slit, his fingers coated in her heavenly slick  
“Mhh, so wet for me? I know you want me!” Lurien whispered into her ear, as he finger-fucked her with a strong pace, pleasing Herrah's yearning body with each of his strokes. Lurien leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to coax her towards orgasm, but as he leaned his head close, herah grasped it firmly and pulled him in for a deep and erotic kiss.

*  
“Is this-” the white lady began, but she could barely finish her sentence before Monomon playfully pushed the white lady onto her back.  
“My queen, I know just how pent up you are.” she said seductively. “Hundreds of years with bindings on your mind- oh! I know you're dying for a loving touch.”  
“As I expected, teacher, you know it all. But now it's time for your test,” the white lady began, taking off her robes and revealing her naked body in full, “can you please me in every way i want?”  
Monomon didnt hesitate- her one and only opportunity to fuck the most beautiful woman in all of hallownest had been thrust upon her, and she took it by the throat. Literally.  
With one tentacle she gently wrapped it around the white lady’s neck, like a choker, before swiftly pushing two more into the white lady- one in her damp cunt, and the other in her voluptuous ass.  
“Oh my! I guess you really do know!” the white lady exclaimed, excited and aroused as Monomon began thrusting into her in tandem, never giving the white lady a chance to calm down as she fucked her over and over, both of their pleasure soaring beyond the heavens.  
“Oh, oh!” the white lady moaned, “im cumming Monomon!”  
Monomon swiftly pulled the tentacles out from the white lady, and replaced them with her tongue, which played inside her, every sensation she granted the queen forced her orgasms flooding out of her. Monomon decided to take it one step further- moments before the white lady came, Monomon stuffed one of her slick-coated tentacles into the white lady’s mouth, silencing her moans as it nearly choked her. The white lady loved this, her orgasms rolling across her mind like a steam train as her cum flooded into the teacher’s mouth, which she swallowed greedily. 

*  
“Lurien-” Herrah sighed, as she stood up, “I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you!”  
“Oh lady Herrah..” the white lady said, moving over to the watcher, “you can't have him all to yourself, besides-” the white lady gestured at Monomon, who was gently touching her clit, while she pushed the tip of one of her tentacles into her own pussy, “she really needs a good fuck.”  
Herrah saw Monomon in need and her instincts overcame her, as she moved over to the touch-deprived teacher.  
“And while she’s distracted by her…” the white lady continued, turning her attention back to the watcher, who was already stroking his own member in excitement, “how about we have some fun? I’ve been needing a good fuck for a while now, can you give it to me?”  
It took only a few moments for the white lady and Lurien to begin- Lurien was already rock hard and the white lady couldn’t stop moaning as she slid down onto Lurien’s member.  
“My lady, oh, you feel so good!”  
“Prove it Lurien, fuck me!” the white lady cried, almost ordering him. Lurien knew she didn't have to ask him twice, and began to vigorously thrust upwards, his cock slamming the white lady in the perfect places, her orgasm rolling her mind over and over again, her own cum covering Lurien’s cock, lubricating his motions, allowing him to accelerate.

*  
“Monomon-” Herrah sighed, “I can make you scream like nobody else. I can make you cum in ways quirrel can only wish he could.”  
“Herrah please!” Monomon cried, “i need it so bad!” The heat was clearly getting to her, and Herrah knew just the cause of action to take. She gently straddled herself atop Monomon, their bodies lined up perfectly, as she began to kiss her. Slowly and passionately, Herrah and Monomon’s tongues met in perfect harmony, as the pair of them became slick down below. Monomon shifted her body so that both their slits lined up perfectly. Herrah broke the kiss, allowing herself to look down as she gently pressed her weight against Monomon. She began to slowly humped the teacher, the friction from her movements sending Monomon into a frenzy, as she grabbed Herrah’s head and brought their lips together, silencing her moans.

Herrah gently brushed Monomon’s arms away, so she could break the kiss and tease Monomon even more.  
“Oh teacher, you love this dont you? To be smothered under the weight of my body? To be reduced to nothing but pleasure- oh that wonderful mind of yours, all those thoughts are mine!” Herrah whispered, the sweet nothings sending Monomon into overdrive, as she began to widely buck her hips.  
“So close, so close!” she cried out, desperate to cum.  
“Hm, i know just how to…” Herrah said with a cunning grin as she lay her body onto Monomon in full. She gently pushed her head out of the way, before sinking her teeth into the teacher’s neck.  
Monomon screamed. Her vocal chords let out the euphoric, ecstatic, elated sounds of her orgasm in one burst, as she came wildly. With whatever thoughts she could muster from her pleasure-consumed mind, she grabbed Herrah and pulled her close, the beast an anchor to the teachers fleeting thoughts, as Herrah eased her down from her high.  
“For the record,” Monomon panted, her mind returning to its usual, articulate state, “without intending to be rude, Quirrel is still better.”

*  
Despite the fact that Monomon’s screams would have been audible in dirtmouth had she been in the abyss, Lurien and the white lady could barely hear it for the sound of Lurien rapidly stroking in the white lady, who moaned as the watcher entered her faster and faster.  
“Come on Lurien, fuck me! Make me a dirty whore and fill me with your load!” the white lady demanded- even on the bottom she was still rather demanding. The watcher obeyed her demands, hilting into her one final time, before letting out a stifled groan as he came, his cock seemingly exploding in a frivolous orgasm inside the white lady, dumping litre after litre of pent up seed into the pale root.

*  
As Lurien slowed his strokes, the white lady looked up to see Herrah marching over to her.  
“you - fucking- slut.” Herrah said, as the white lady got up off Lurien’s member, “you’re really trying to take the love of my life from me? Only because you’re horny?”  
Lurien took the time, while they were both distracted, to over to Monomon, who was beckoning him over to her.  
“Excuse me?” the white lady retorted, tones of offence in her voice. “What do you mean? What are you doing?”  
“Im gonna punish you.” Herrah said, her cunning smirk returning  
“What?-” the white lady was unable to finish the sentence as Herrah shoved three fingers up into her unexpecting pussy. The white lady screamed as her nerves were unexpectedly set alight with bliss as Herrah fingerfucked her to heavenly delights. Herrah pushed the white lady up against the wall, continuing to thrust her fingers into the white lady over and over, while also kissing her over and over, forcing her to cum over and over.  
Herrah retrieved her fingers from the white lady’s slit and placed them into her mouth, tasting the sweet sticky slick that the white lady covered them with.  
“Ohh, you taste so good!” Herrah giggled, before crouching in front of the white lady and burying her face inside her, her tongue lapping up all of the white lady’s sweet juices.

*  
While Herrah punished the white lady, Monomon had taken it upon herself to ease Lurien down. He had been up on cloud nine for so long his crash was going to be bad for his mental state. He would yearn for these experiences to return and he would have heat stronger than anything he’d ever experienced  
“Come here Lurien,” Monomon whispered, “i know you want me-“  
Monomon gently wrapped a tentacle around his member, slowly pumping it up and down, Lurien’s moans spurring her on.  
“Ah-“ Lurien let out a gasp as a small cumshot spurted out from his member.  
“Its ok,” Monomon encouraged, “let it all out. Here, let me help you…” and before Lurien could react, Monomon’s head sank down his dick, and Lurien found the last of his orgasm cumming inside Monomon’s mouth.

*  
“Yes! Yes!” The white lady screamed, her final orgasm rolling over her mind as Herrah eased off her.  
“How do you feel?” Herrah asked, as she wiped her mouth with her hands.  
“I feel- normal. There’s- I- whatever you did to me, it worked!”  
“What do you mean?” Monomon asked, joining the conversation.  
“My lust, its gone!” The white lady exclaimed, excitement ringing in her voice.  
“Thats wonderful my lady,” Lurien chimed in, “and i expect its the same for you two? Mine certainly has dissipated.”

The beast and teacher nodded in agreement, before the group disbanded for the night. A good rest was needed after the intense action their minds had been engaged in, and when morning came, they would have memories of this experience in all of its glory.


	10. Attunement (godseeker/white lady)

Godseeker watched as the ghost of hallownest wandered out of the hot spring, and entered one of her dream representations. A mimicked area not dissimilar to the queen’s gardens had been created, however it was unclear, since the brilliant glow of the white lady’s shadow was the only thing that could be seen. As the knight approached, Godseeker turned to face them.  
“Oh tragedy! This majestic god evades our attunement with such ease. We live only to serve the gods, to seek them out. Why do you frustrate us? How do you hide from us? Do you diminish thyself by choice?”  
Ghost assumed Godseeker was simply talking to herself, and walked past without a second thought, to continue the trials in the pantheon.

“Are they gone?” asked a voice.  
“Yes, thou can return, my lady.” godseeker replied. The backdrop faded, revealing an empty room in the godhome, in which the white lady had been residing. The godseeker had managed to call out to her, despite her diminished power, and she had answered the call.  
“Oh high heavens above! A god with near infinite knowledge could not predict thou beauty! Thou elegance is divine!”  
“Oh hush,” the white lady said, blushing a little, “im no more beautiful than you.”  
“Blasphemy upon blasphemy! You speak untruths like they have meaning! You are leagues higher than I!”  
“I do mean it, look at you. That golden mask, those silk bindings, and that voice, so perfect.” the white lady replied, almost aroused by her word about the seeker, “also, you don't need to speak to me like i'm royalty, i'm only a member of the higher council, we’re all equal there.”  
“My apologies, my lady, is this better?” the godseeker replied, her voice much more casual, yet still retaining subconscious formalities.  
“Much better, now, what is it you desire from me?” the white lady asked.  
“A genuine concern of mine- why do you diminish yourself? Your power and radiant energies are of the strongest we have detected with the god tuner, even after your attempts to diminish.”  
“That was so I could stop attracting people to this dead kingdom. This place is a barren wasteland thanks to the actions that bastard wyrm did!” The godseeker listened as the white lady released all her bottled up rage, “He abused me, seeker, he abused me. He took advantage of my root biology, since we can birth up to thousands of offspring at once-” the white lady began to cry, “I loved every single one of those children. I knew them by name, by personality, by the way they acted when I smiled at them. And that bastard makes them all into those, those emotionless vessels! All my beloveds, gone!” she screamed out the final words, before burying her face in the pillow, “HE TURNED THEM INTO VOID! HE RUINED EVERYTHING I EVER LOVED!”  
“I understand your pain”- the godseeker began, before the white lady looked up at her.  
“Do you?!” the white lady interrupted, “You don't understand! He took away everything! He made me into a breeder, all for this god-forsaken kingdom. He killed all my children without a shadow of guilt- He never loved me from the start…”  
“Neither did the gods of thunder and rain. We, as godseekers, gave them everything. From devotion to offerings we gave them our lives, and they just left us to the cursed far lands, without any protection. We loved them with all we could muster and got nothing in return.”  
“Oh my, please forgive me. I should not have been so rude.” the white lady said quickly, “i’ve heard stories about how your kind worship…”  
“Yes, it's quite magical isn't it? The god tuner is a wonderful piece of technology, and it allows us to find gods and figures of power, like yourself.”  
“That must be incorrect, i'm no god.” the white lady objected.  
“You must be. You’re the most powerful being in this land! Had you not allowed your powers to diminish, I could attune your powers to the pantheons. Your manipulation of soul, spells and seals can create an unstoppable force of energy, and not to mention your beauty.”  
“Oh stop it, i have no beauty. Who would find this old root attractive?”  
“I do,” the godseeker began, “and I implore to worship you. Your powers, your beauty, I wish to love you like we did with the gods of thunder and rain.  
“I'm in no state to be worshipped. Loved however, I have been feeling rather lonely, and a long term partner is something I have desired ever since my divorce from the wyrm. I’ve been looking to get a little more intimate with someone.” said the white lady, her voice shifting.  
‘Intimate with the most powerful woman in hallownest!’ the godseeker thought, “oh, I would love nothing more…”

*  
“Perfect, now, let's get started with those wraps of yours. You can't hide such a glorious body from a queen now, can you?” the white lady pulled the godseeker close, before growing a pair of slender roots, which slowly unwound the godseeker’s wraps, revealing her astounding body. As the last of them hit the floor, she slowly climbed onto the bed, meeting the white lady eye to eye.  
“Oh my, please, take me my lady! Im yours!” the godseeker begged  
“That's a good girl…” the white lady replied, her eyes dancing down the seeker’s body, “oh i just can't wait to get started…”

The white lady’s roots slowly began to grow and gently entangle around the godseeker’s body, tenderly caressing her body, moving them up and down her skin to truly appreciate her beautiful body. The godseeker shuddered as the delicate touch of the pale queen set her nerves alight with a burning passion, as she bit her lip to suppress an orgasmic moan, which was still audible to the white lady.  
“Aww, little godseeker, so greedy. You want me so bad, don't you?” teased the white lady  
“Oh yes my lady! Please just fuck me good!” the godseeker cried, all formalities in her language had gone by now, as the white lady teased her nerves beyond the seventh heaven.  
“Oh godseeker i’ve been wanting the same thing…”, and without another word, one root gently pushed its way into her dripping slit, while the other continued to play around her body. The godseeker let out a cry of true pleasure as the white lady took all of her pent up stress and emotion and replaced it with an overwhelming pleasure.  
“Oh, my lady, please! I love you! I love you so much!”  
“I love you too, my golden girl.” the white lady replied with a smile, before allowing the second root entrance into the seeker, and she watched her partner squirm and writhe with the newfound pleasure.

“My lady, my lady please” the godseeker panted, “i'm going, im gonna cum!”  
“Then let it all out… the white lady replied, removing her roots from the seeker’s dripping cunt and replacing them with her tongue, which began licking up all of the godseeker’s slick as the orgasm rolled over her. The godseeker screamed in pleasure as the white lady greedily swallowed every last drop of her cum.  
“Oh my! Heavens upon heavens of delight- i've never felt so good!” the godseeker exclaimed,her thoughts becoming more coherent as the orgasmic pleasure passed. She slowly moved her way up the bed and lay atop the white lady. Before the root could say anything, the godseeker planted her lips onto the white lady’s and kissed her passionately. The pair of them melted into the bliss of the kiss, before the godseeker slid her hand down the white lady’s body, caressing her delicate skin and teasing all the right parts of the queen, giving her the pleasure she had just received. She slowly inserted a finger into the white lady’s wet snatch and began to toy with the queen.  
“Oh, godseeker!” the white lady cried in pleasure, “why seek the gods pleasure when you can do this? I've never felt so good!”  
The godseeker didn't reply, but instead decided to turn both of their pleasure up a notch, and lay atop the white lady. Once on top, the godseeker then began to rub the white lady’s clit with her own, which in turn caused the pair of them to scream in joy.  
“Oh, oh, oh yes!” the white lady cried, as the godseeker went faster and faster, almost fucking the orgasm out of her. 

As the pair of them felt the true bliss rush through them, the godseeker began to speed up her movements, creating more and more friction between them, while the white lady bulled the godseeker towards her, and they began to make out, burning their passion out into the kiss as they both came simultaneously. It was there the pair of them rode off their highs together, gently kissing and caressing each other, until the white lady drifted out of the godseeker’s dream, and returned to the real world

When the white lady awoke, she saw her bedsheets had been soaked in her own cum. This panicked her momentarily, as it meant that her seal of binding had become weak and her mind could very quickly become filled with lustful desires, even after just having an intimate meeting with the godseeker. With a quick incantation, she restored the binding and retrieved her wraps from the floor, before casting a quick spell to clean her quarters.


	11. Consummation (monomon/quirrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after “the wedding”, which can be found in “the hollow knight workshop” (a collection of mine) under the title “the wedding”

“Madam?” Quirrel asked, as he entered the teacher’s office, “may i ask you something personal?  
“Yes dear, of course you can!” Monomon replied, looking up from her monitor.  
“I think we should- yknow, since we’ve gotten married and all- we should…”  
“We should…?” Monomon continued, a little confused as to where he was going, “what is it, my perfect little husband?” she got up from her desk and gently caressed Quirrel’s cheek.  
“We should- how do i put this- i guess consummate?” Quirrel said awkwardly, “what im trying to say is we haven’t had sex since the wedding and i think it may be a good idea too.”  
Monomon placed her hand on Quirrell's, rubbing one of her tentacles across the ring, “I'd love nothing more dear, shall we?” she said with a smile.

*  
As the door to their shared quarters was opened, they were already all over each other. Monomon had undone Quirrel's hood and Quirrel had taken the dreamer’s cloak off, and they were both deep in a loving embrace, their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
“Oh i love you Quirrel, i love you so much!” Monomon said as she lay her Quirrel on the bed.  
“I love you more madam, and I can prove it!” Quirrel said enthusiastically, before gesturing at his crotch- his cock was at full mast, ready to give all he had into his bride.  
“Oh my, it's bigger than i remember.” she said with a surprised tone, before shifting her voice to a much slower, seductive tone- “but you can’t prove what isn't true.”  
“But madam, I-” Quirrel protested, but he was cut off by his unsuppressed moan as Monomon enveloped Quirrel’s member with her mouth, her tongue dancing on the tip of his dick as she gently bobbed up and down it.  
“Mmmh, i love the way you taste, so perfect-” Monomon purred, her voice low and sexy, turning Quirrel on even more. The ways she teased every single nerve made Quirrel desperate, and as Monomon slowly pushed all of his cock into her throat, he found himself instinctively bucking into her mouth, as his cock slowly began to seep instances of cum.  
“If you love me so much, then let it all out…” monomn teased, slowly pushing one of her tentacles up his ass- one of both of their guilty pleasures, she loved doing it as much as he loved having it done to him.

“Ah- Monomon yes!” Quirrel cried, his cock spewing out his load much faster as Monomon didn’t hesitate to push deeper.  
“I love it when you moan my name, say it again!” Monomon said, her dominance showing in the eagerness of her voice.  
“Oh! Monomon, Monomon please! I love you! Make me your slut!” Quirrel moaned, his nerves on fire with a burning sense of delight.  
Monomon sighed with pleasure, her mind was overwhelmed with her love for Quirrel as she rammed the tentacle deep into Quirrel, and watching in delight as he squirmed on her, cumming all over them both. “So good for me Quirrel... I can't wait to finish you off!”  
“Oh please, Monomon, please cum in me!”  
Monomon gently let go of Quirrel, pulling out as she prepared herself. Quirrel looked up in awe, as her own cock showed itself in full.  
“Madam that will never cease to amaze me, you’re so wonderful! Every part of you is so brilliant!” Quirrel said. Monomon didn’t reply, as she was too focused on how she was going to fuck her Quirrel.  
‘Where to start? Do I take him by the ass or by the mouth?’ she thought, before slowly laying atop Quirrel, her body almost pinning him to the mattress. She could feel his cock harden against her torso as she lay atop him, easing her tongue into his mouth. Using her other arms, she maneuvered her member into Quirrel’s ass, before hilting into him with her first stroke, no hesitation in taking him, just as they both wanted.  
“Ah! Madam yes! Take me deeper!”  
Monomon obeyed her apprentice, and lifted him off the bed, holding him close as she made him hers.  
“I love it when you let me take you like this…”  
“I love it when you take me like this! Monomon please finish me!”  
On cue, Monomon came. She hilted her final stroke into him as her orgasm took over her mind. Quirrel couldn’t help but release his orgasm as well. He could feel Monomon’s cock twitch and pulse gently as she filled him with her sweet releases, taking all her hot sticky load like a ‘good little slut’.

The pair of them relaxed, riding off their high on the mattress, cuddling and kissing, holding each other close.  
“Quirrel, you wanna know why I married you?” Monomon asked  
“Because you love me?” Quirrel replied.  
“Well, yes, but i also love loving you. I really do. Every day I can wake up knowing there's someone in my life as brilliant as you and it just makes me so happy. I know it doesn't make much sense but-”  
“Madam it couldn't make any more sense. I feel the same, I love being with you, every moment of every day. I’ve never been happier! I love you, and I love loving you so much too!”

*the next evening*

“Quirrel, I need you to know something.” Monomon said, as she stepped foot into his lab.  
“One second madam!” Quirrel called, holding his arm out as a signal for her to keep her distance, before moving his protective mask (a replica of Monomon’s mask made of pale steel) over his face, “and with a drop of this solution, the powder should react, creating an endothermic reaction, which can be used for my cryogenics research!” He said to himself.  
“Cryogenics!” Monomon asked, “that's what you’re working-”  
*BANG*  
“-on.”  
Quirrel lifted the mask off his face, to see that the container had exploded on the countertop.  
“Or rather it would have been if I added the right solution…” he said with a sigh.  
“That can wait, can we talk for a second?” Monomon asked.  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“You know, when we- consummated- last night? Afterwards I kept thinking about what you said, how you love me more. But I never gave you a chance.”  
Quirrel smiled at the turn of the conversation.  
“Would you like to prove it?” She continued.

*  
Quirrel playfully pushed Monomon onto the mattress, before laying atop her perfect naked body, his cock hardening as they met in a passionate kiss.  
“Oh Quirrel, I love you-” Monomon gasped, as Quirrel gently pushed one of his fingers up into her dripping snatch.  
“Look at you madam, so wet for me!” Quirrel whispered, his body and words excited by how he took over his bride, “mhh, i love you so much!”  
Quirrel felt Monomon move under him as they made out, and it only took him a second to realise her breeder was out again, full mast, ready to release her pent up orgasm.  
“I bet your cock tastes as good as your mouth…” Quirrel said seductively, before wrapping his tongue around it as he pushed his lips over the tip. Quirrel slowly bobbed his head up and down the shaft, the pleasure he was giving to Monomon spurring him on, to take it deeper. He gently let off for a second, taking a moment to catch his breath, while his slender hands danced across her shaft, stroking her up and down to create an overwhelming pleasure for the teacher.  
“Quirrel, I- I’m gonna cum!”  
Instinctively, Quirrel forgot everything that happened prior, and instead took his normal, submissive spot- his head forced all the way down Monomon’s thick shaft, as she bucked into him, cumming relentlessly down his throat, with Quirrel swallowing every load she pumped with greedy glee.

“Oh madam, i know there's more in you,” Quirrel said breathlessly as Monomon let her cock out of his mouth, “and you taste so amazing, for the record.”  
Monomon lay breathless, but Quirrel could see in her eyes she was lusting for more, her slit dripping with her orgasmic fluids, and Monomon had spread it wide, begging to be fucked until she was nothing more than a cumming mess on the bed.  
And, as if Quirrel could read her mind, he mercilessly plunged his horny cock deep into her dripping slit, the pair of them letting out pleasurable moans, before Quirrel began slow, passionate strokes. Or rather he tried slow and passionate strokes, but the way Monomon would tease him and encourage him and how he found her beauty incredible, Quirrel couldn’t hold it back any longer. He began to stroke faster and faster, biting his lip to suppress his moans as he released a hot, thick load of cum deep into Monomon.  
“Oh Quirrel yes!” Monomon cried between her orgasmic moans, “Quirrel please, i'm so close, keep going please!”  
Quirrel felt himself hardened with a second wind, and he turned Monomon onto her back, and began stroking her member as he rammed his own member deep into her once again. The passion and love between them set their lust aflame, creating a sensual and intimate feeling between them as they came closer, both physically and metaphorically.  
Quirrel felt Monomon’s shaft pulse slightly in his hands, and at this point he knew she was close. He slowed his pace dramatically, before pulling out entirely, and moving back up the mattress to give Monomon a flurry of passionate kisses, to ease her into a blissful orgasm.  
“Oh Quirrel! Quirrel! Yes!” Monomon cried, tears of joy falling from her face as her orgasms steamrolled her mind into nothing but pleasure and love.  
Quirrel felt the pair of them get covered in the dreamer’s sweet, sticky cum, and as she finished, she joined Quirrel in a loving, sensual and intimate make-out, easing them off cloud 9.

The steam of the shower filled the bathroom as Quirrel gently washed Monomon, taking care around where he fucked her hardest, and cleaning all the sweat and cum that covered the pair of them from their intimacy earlier. As they dried off and replaced the bedclothes, Monomon couldn't help but notice how happy Quirrel was. His smile was as bright as the one at the altar, and she could hear his gentle hum as he fitted the sheets over the corner of the mattress.  
“Quirrel? How are you feeling?” Monomon asked.  
“Never better! You gave me a chance to show I love you more and I think I proved that.” Quirrel replied.  
“Oh that's nonsense! You could never love me more than i love you!”  
“Shall we call it a tie?” Quirrel asked as he got into bed  
“A tie it is…” Monomon replied, as she followed him under the duvet and hit the lights. The pair of them cuddled each other as they fell asleep, a warm, loving embrace soothing their minds as they dreamt.


	12. Crimson Love (Grimm/M! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: this is written in 3rd person, with the reader addressed in second person "you did this, you felt that etc". also please note this is a MALE reader

The night was terrifying. The sound of booming thunder echoed throughout your room as the lightning flashed behind the curtains, while rain pelted onto the windows. Tossing and turning, you tried to find some comfort in the sheets and duvet, yet nothing seemed to help. Eventually, you gave up, switched on the light, and took some sleep meds. As you turned off the light, you noticed a pair of red eyes peeping through your closet door. With a gasp, you turned the light back on- the eyes had vanished. You assumed it's just a trick of the lights, or maybe the meds? Whatever it was, you switched your lamp off again and turned over, facing away from the closet.

“Don't turn your back on me.” said a voice, rather loudly given the time of night. You froze as you heard the closet door open.  
“There’s no need to be scared of me.” the voice continued, “i'm just a friend.”  
“No you’re not! You just came out of my closet!” you called back, without turning to face them.  
“...your point?”  
“Can you just kill me already?” you ask, “you sound like the evil type.”  
“Evil? Kill you? Why would I ever do that!” the voice replied, before they walked to your room entrance of your bedroom and switched the light on. Reluctantly, you turn to face the intruder.

“GRIMM!” you shouted with a mix of fear and curiosity in your voice “what the fuck? How did you get here?”  
“Simple. That thunderstorm is giving you a nightmare. And, since I'm the nightmare king… im here.”  
“Wait, this whole thing is a nightmare? Am I dreaming in a dream?”  
“Effectively yes. I'm using nightmare magic to manipulate your thoughts. None of this is real! Even I'm not real!” he said, before laughing loudly  
“Then, why are you here?” you asked.  
“Because i’ve been watching you for some time. I know the answer to this myself but- i want to hear it from you. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah…?”  
“Right, so we’ll try that again. Are you okay?” Grimm repeated. You remained silent as Grimm continued, “I know what's been going on in your dreams these past few weeks. I'm concerned for you. The kind of stuff I see in these nightmares are the kinds of things i wouldnt with on the radiance, or even the pale king. But your mind seems to torture you with them night upon night!”  
You began to tear up. “I know! Grimm please! I can't bear it! You have to help me!”  
“I can help you, in more ways than one…” Grimm responded, “you just have to trust me.”  
“What- what do you mean?”

“How can i say this without being rude… do you have a girlfriend?”  
“um-”  
“Oh how ignorant of me!” Grimm interrupted” “I apologise. Do you have any kind of significant other? I should know men aren’t limited to women, especially given my own situation with brumm.”  
“Still no, I'm pretty lonely.”  
“Exactly, and I've seen what your other dreams are, when they aren’t traumatizing you at least. My-oh-my you are a horny person!” Grimm said with a cheeky smirk.  
“Excuse me?” you replied, rather offended.  
“Oh, im sorry, do you not want me to fuck you? I mean, i can very easily end this-”  
“No wait!” you call, interrupting him, “i didn't mean it like that!”  
“Oh, so you now do want me to?”  
“I’ll let you, but, only if you free me from these night terrors.”

*  
Grimm snapped his fingers, and the room seemingly morphed around you. The bulb in your overhead light dimmed itself, before eventually shutting off, and the room became illuminated by crimson flame torches. You flinched as his fingers snapped, and as your eyes opened again, you saw him lying on your bed beside you, his naked body tempting you.  
“Oh my, you really are craving me…” he purred, his voice low, and you could practically feel the vibrations from his vocal chords. He gently stroked your cock, teasing and tempting you beyond anything you had experienced before, as noted by your cock hardening within seconds.  
“Oh Grimm please-” you moan breathlessly, “more, more!”  
Grimm silently moved across the bed, laying down in front of you, his head lined up with your crotch.  
“I wonder if you taste as good as you look…” Grimm whispered, before wrapping his lips over your tip. His tongue danced over it, gracing every instance of skin, lighting your nerves ablaze in passionate pleasure. Grimm chuckled at the sounds of your delighted moans, the vibrations from which sent you into overdrive. As Grimm slid his head all the way down your cock, gently bobbing his head up and down, you couldn’t help yourself from letting out small spurts of cum, which Grimm greedily swallowed, before lifting his head off you.  
“Oh no no no…” he said seductively, “we can't have you cum so soon!” Grimm snapped his fingers, and immediately after, you felt a warm sensation around your member. You look down to see thin crimson smoke covering it.  
“That my friend, is a seal. Until it breaks, every single one of your orgasms will be stopped by it.” he explained, before his voice turned deep and seductive once more, “we’re not done until i say we’re done…”

Before you could even react, Grimm took your cock down to the hilt, his tongue teasing you yet again. His tongue pleased you to near orgasm as his lips trapped the head in his warm, wet mouth.  
“So close, Grimm please!” You cried, bucking into his mouth yet again, trying desperately to release the pent up orgasm inside, yet the seal prevented you from getting any closer.

Grimm got up from his laid down position, “hm, you really are a desperate one, aren't you?” he said with a sigh, “but trying to fuck your master? Hm, that's unforgivable. You must be punished.” You tried to listen to him- his words an anchor to your fleeting concentraton, as your yearning body silently begged for Grimm to fuck it senseless. He appeared to listen to this, as he snapped his fingers once again. You felt your whole body lurch as it was magically turned over in an instant.  
“Oh my…” Grimm murmured to himself, yet his words were audible to you. The nightmare king wasted no more time as he lined his member up with your tight ass, before penetrating it with a slow stroke and a gentle sigh.  
“So tight. Mh, you take me so well!” he said, a flair of excitement in his voice as his strokes accelerated. Grimm took you like a force of nature, his hard cock hilting into your ass faster and faster, pushing you closer with each consecutive stroke. But Grimm wasn't done teasing you. He knew- he knew how close you were, he knew how much it hurt you, being this close with a seal on, and he decided to take it one step further.  
“Is this what you want? To be fucked mercilessly like a slave? To be used and disgraced like this?” he whispered into your ear, without slowing his strokes.  
“Yes! Yes! Harder please!” You cried, a mix of delight and agony- it felt so good but you wanted to cum more than anything.

With one swift motion, Grimm lifted you off the mattress, and forced you to face him, your body mounted to his cock like a mere extension of his body. He held you tight, intimately and close, as he simultaneously removed the seal, and gently sunk his teeth into your neck. Gentle enough to not pierce the skin around your jugular, but rough enough to turn you into a cumming mess, spewing all your pent up orgasm all over Grimm’s chest as you felt his hot load get pumped into you, his strokes slowing down to force both your orgasms further without hurting you. You feel Grimm’s mouth move away from your neck, and you grab his head and force his lips onto yours, creating a sensual, passionate kiss that eased the pair of you off your orgasmic highs.

“My oh my,” Grimm began, “you really are something! I may give you more nightmares so I have an excuse to come back here.” he joked, with a sigh that had exhilaration written all over it.  
“If you clear my head, you can come back as much as you like,” you bargain.  
Grimm holds his hands on your temples, before tensing his fingers on your temples. You feel the pressure on your head as his magic works its wonders, and as he removes his hands your vision fades as you feel yourself fall asleep. Your room flashes crimson momentarily, as the nightmare flames that illuminated your intimacy vanished, along with the nightmare king. 

When you awoke, the sun had risen and you felt well rested. There were no traces of grimm, the nightmare essence, or anything else related to the previous night in your room. However, wandering into the bathroom, you took a look in the mirror and saw a mark on the part of your neck that Grimm had bitten during your dream. What had happened that night? Were you just drunk and imagined the whole thing? Or was it reality?  
“Grimm,” you say into nothingness. Living alone meant that nobody would be creeped out by this. “Last night, was that more than a dream?”

There was no reply, and after all, why would there be?


	13. Burning Passion(2) (marissa x oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from "Burning Passion"- chapter 8 in "The Hollow Knight Workshop"
> 
> The character Knightmare, is my OC, who's profile and art can be found through this link-  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ye7l3hSzchWSE8lB_k9aQgqv2lb2B3bjpkfJJH0HIio/edit

Knightmare held Marissa close as the pair of them sat up on the rooftops, watching as the lights turned off one by one as the city began to sleep.  
“Isn't it wonderful? I love you, and you love me. Nothing else could exist but you and that's all i would ever need.” Marissa whispered.  
“The fact that you love me is more than i have ever deserved. Marissa you are a true blessing to my life. An angel gifted by the heavens.” Knightmare continued.  
“Aw, stop it you! Knightmare you have been my savior, the light of my life, and i would give everything for you.” Marissa replied, elation singing in her voice.  
The pair of them remained on the rooftop, watching the rain fall onto the dormant city. They sat in perfect tranquility, nothing but themselves in the moment.

******

“Yknow, Knightmare...” Marissa began, breaking the silence, “- I've been thinking.”  
“Thinking? About what?”Knightmare asked.  
“Abous us. I had this dream, where we-” she hesitated for a second, “got intimate. And I was wondering if you would want to go ahead with it?”  
“Huh, i was wondering when you would ask that. Oddly enough i was planning to ask you the same.” Knightmare said, before standing up and helping the songstress to her feet, “shall we?”

*  
The door to their shared quarters swung open as he pushed it open with a kick, while holding Marissa in his arms, the pair of them in a deep, sensual kiss. Without even breaking the kiss Marissa expertly maneuvered her hands to strip Knightmare’s cloak off him, revealing his toned body, which had been littered with partially-healed battle scars. As Knightmare gently eased off of her lips, he let go and playfully pushed her onto the mattress, allowing them to get a good look at each other.  
“Hmmm, somethings missing,” Knightmare began, before laying beside Marissa.  
“What's tha- oh!” Marissa jumped at the contact of Knightmare’s cool skin on her back as he masterfully undid the clip on the back of her dress with one click.  
“Care to take it off?” Knightmare whispered.  
“Oh, you know I would love to...” Marissa replied, making her way up off the mattress, before catching Knightmare’s eye with a seductive glance. Marissa continued to tease him as she unbuttoned the dress and allowed it to fall to the floor, before she gently lay atop him, their naked bodies touching created an immediate sense of arousal, which was heightened as they met in a beautiful, passionate kiss.  
“You ready?” Knightmare asked, gesturing down to his crotch with a dart of his eyes. A small slit had opened between his legs, which had allowed for a void tendril to gently ease its way out- small at first but growing rapidly until it reached a length suitable for both of them. Being a tendril resting in his crotch, instead of a regular penis like most other bugs, it was much more flexible and maneuverable, able to move much more freely, and in a much more controlled manner, as Knightmare had free reign over what it did.  
“I think a better question would be…” Marissa began, as she moved her way down his body, lining her head up in between his legs, “are you?” 

Mariss didn't wait for a response as she gently wrapped her slender fingers around the tendril. Knightmare let out a quiet aroused gasp, yet Marissa still heard it.  
“Oh, you like that dont you?” she teased, her voice low and seductive, still sounding as sweet as it did in song, even with her lewd words.  
“Yes- yes, more!” Knightmare replied breathlessly, the pleasure elating every nerve, “oh yes!”  
Marissa took a breath before pursing her lips round the tip of the tendril, still keeping a delicate grip on the base. Her tongue teased the edge and she could feel it gently twitch and pulse in her hands. He was close, and she knew it.  
He didn't have time to warn her before he released, a few gentle spurts of warm, thick cum escaped the tendril and into Marissa’s mouth. A seductive, almost whorish moan could be heard from Marissa as she swiftly swallowed the whole load in one go, before resting atop her boyfriend once again. 

It didn’t take long until Knightmare quickly flipped them both over, Marissa laying under him once again. Gradually, Knightmare breached marisssa’s damp walls with his index finger, slowly entering the slick heaven as Marisssa let out a joyous scream of delight, indicating he was doing exactly what she needed.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh heart above yes!” she cried as Knightmare continued to finger-fuck her.  
“Oh, I love it when you moan for me like that!” Knightmare said breathlessly, before sliding his middle finger in next to his index finger.  
“Oh Knightmare I- Im-”  
“Do it, cum for me, my beautiful little songstress.” Knightmare whispered in her ear.

The sweet nothings pushed her over the edge, and she came with a heavenly moan that was swiftly silenced by Knightmare meeting her lips with his own, allowing her to ride off her high as he pulled his fingers out from her slowly, to stop himself from accidentally hurting her.  
“Oh my, you really know how to please!” Marissa exclaimed  
“Speak for yourself, that was amazing!” Knightmare replied, before putting his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean of any traces of Marissa’s slick.  
“Well, either way, I'm exhausted.”  
“Agreed, shall we clean up then hit the hay?”

The pair of them stepped in the shower cubicle of the en-suite, and turned the water to max temperature. The bathroom soon filled with gentle steam, and the patterning of the water on the floor beneath them gave the same sensation as the rain they had danced in earlier that day. Knightmare gently washed Marissa clean, taking care around her neck bites and crotch, as those nerves were still sensitive. Yet Marissa had other plans, as her hands seemingly explored Knightmare’s hard exoskeleton, before sliding a finger into his own slit, arousing his tendril once more.  
“Um, what are you doing? I thought we were done.” Knightmare asked, more confused than annoyed. He didn't mind that she was teasing him like this, but he would have liked an explanation.  
“Just one more round?” Marissa said seductively, gently caressing Knightmare’s tendril as it slowly hardened in her grasp.  
“Fine, but I won't play nice.” Knightmare replied with a grin, “you want a safe word?”  
“How does -vessel- work for you?  
“Works perfect…”

Knightmare held Marissa tight in a loving embrace, lifting her gently and placing her hips over his crotch, before moving the tendril to her sweet lips. He paused, teasing her with it, by just slightly touching her, until she could take it no more.  
“Knightmare- please- take me” she whispered breathlessly, barely audible over the sound of the splashing water.

Knightmare then entered her without further word, hilting into her with the first stroke. Marissa wrapped her legs around his waist for extra support as he began to fuck her. Slow at first, but going harder and faster, each time he would go as deep as he could before winding back, and slamming into her once more. It didn't take long until Marissa let out the sweet moan of orgasm, her walls convulsing gently as she came all over Knightmre’s member, which made him cum only seconds later, meeting her in a kiss to share the pleasure. Each pulse of the tendril sent a shot of warm, thick cum inside her, filling her over and over. However, Knightmare continued to fuck eve while cumming, which sent Marissa over the edge. The sheer bliss of this orgasm was too much for her, and she swiftly broke the kiss.

“Vessel! Vessel! Knightmare please!” she begged. Knightmare snapped out of the trance he held while fucking her, and his tendril immediately retracted into the slit it came from. He wrapped his wings around their connected bodies so he was able to let go of her and let the wings carry her, as he turned the shower off, left the bathroom, and gently laid her on her bed.  
“I’m sorry,” Knightmare began, “I went too far, didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you. I hurt us both, I’m so sorry.”  
“No no, Knightmare, it's okay.” Marissa encouraged, “I don't care if you hurt me. Back there, you were so passionate and so loving, so caring for my emotions that you seemingly stopped caring about our physical forms.” she paused and looked up at him- Knightmare looked down in shame. She gently grasped his hand and interlocked their fingers, “and that was so beautiful.”  
“But I hurt you, and I shouldn't have.” Knightmare said, his voice riddled with guilt.  
“Listen, it's okay, I promise.”  
“Promise?”  
“Of course! Besides, a little bit of hurt can do a lot of good.” she said with a wink, before stretching on the bed, “but you were right, we should sleep. It's late and we’re both tired.”  
“I love you Marissa.” Knightmare said, kissing her gently on the cheek, before climbing into his bed on the other side of the room.  
“I love you too.” Marissa replied, before extinguishing the lantern beside her, flooding the room with a tranquil darkness as they both slept soundly.


	14. To Tame a Tiso (Tiso/God tamer)

Tamer’s quarters were usually very quiet in the evenings. Her quarters consisted of her own private workshop where she could tinker with her weapons and armour, a queen size bed, perfect for the queen of the arena, and a store cupboard with a staircase leading down to her beast’s stable. Beyond the usual snoring of her beast or the occasional clatter from Tamer tinkering with her gear, her quarters were silent.

But this was no usual evening. Tamer’s boyfriend, Tiso, had just completed the trial of the conqueror without taking a single hit, and Tamer knew the best way to reward him.

“On your knees. Now.” Tamer demanded.  
“What? Why? Surely I should be saying that to you. I won, remember?” Tiso said, refusing her command and remaining standing.  
“I do remember, but at the same time i know just how much you love it when i do this to you.” Tamer replied, grabbing her weapon and pushing the blunt, back end of the blade onto his shoulder, forcing him down onto his knees. “Humiliate you, seduce you-” she moved closer to whisper in his ear, “dominate you…”  
Tiso shuddered as the words tantalised him. His cock twitched as he let out a sweet moan.  
“Besides,“ Tamer continued, “I think you deserve some rest after all that battling.”  
“I only love you doing that to me because I love-” Tiso cut himself off as his face blushed red, turning away embarrassed.  
“Oh? What was that?” Tamer enquired.  
“I-I love you Tamer…” Tiso whispered, hiding away in shame.  
“Oh, I'll make you moan that in a minute if you’re not careful…” Tamer replied, mirroring his hushed tone, “up, onto the bed. And take the rest of that stupid tunic off before I rip off your beautiful body.” Tiso scampered on the bed, excitement brimming in his mind as he undid the buckles on his tunic and allowing it to slide off his scarred, battle hardened body.  
“Oh… I swear you get hotter every time I see that body. What about that face? That sweet, cute, soft smiling face I love to play with?”  
Tiso held his composure, “the hood stays on…”  
Tamer didn't care for his words, and instead placed her hands on either side, before ripping it off effortlessly. She bit her lip as she saw his flustered, embarrassed face, her lips mouthing ‘fuck…’ before leaning into kiss him.  
Tiso broke the kiss, “oh, Tamer, i love you! I love you so much!”  
“What is it you love?” Tamer teased, her voice low and quiet in his ear.  
“Oh~ everything my love. Your voice, your looks, your body, your personality, the way you act- and the ways they all make me feel…”

Tamer gently lay down atop him, kissing him again as he was gently smothered under her weight. Tiso struggled, trying to get her to strip down.  
“Please- take it off.” he begged, tugging at the buckles on her back.  
“Not yet my little warrior,” Tamer teased, “I want you close first… then for you to make a mess all over my body- oh I'd love it.” Tamer graciously wrapped her delicate fingers around his rock hard member, with it gently twitching with the contact. She slowly began to pump it with her hands, easing it up and down. And Tiso was loving every second.  
“Oh babe, more! More please!” Tamer could feel him twitch in her hands, and quickly let go, relieving him of all stimulus.  
“No, Tamer…” he whined, “im so close.”  
“Then prove it. Prove you love me, and prove how close you are..” she smirked, as she slowly unzipped her tunic, teasing him more. Tiso slowly wrapped his hands around his cock, and was about to begin stroking himself when…  
“Atata, no hands Tiso…” Tamer said softly, “if you really love me you can do it with nothing more than my body as your aid.  
Tiso tried and tried, but all he could muster were a few drops of precum, unable to properly release his pent up orgasm

“Please Tamer, im- i can't! I need you...!” Tiso cried, as Tamer slowly stepped towards him, before leaning down in front of him.  
“Here, let me help you with that…” she said, lowering her head in line with his crotch, before gently kissing the tip of Tiso’s member, which pushed him over the edge.  
“Ah~! Yes Tamer yes! I love you Tamer, I love you!” Tiso cried as he came, shaking gently on the bed as the sensation set his nerves aflame with a bruning delight. He splattered all over Tamer’s face and body, covering her in his hot, thick, sticky load, with some of it landing in her mouth. She looked him in the eye as she played with it on her tongue, before swallowing it.  
“Mhhh, you taste good too!” She giggled.

“I'm not done with you yet, mistress.” Tiso said confidently, sitting up on the mattress.  
“Excuse me? You’re not one to demand your- woah!” She was interrupted as Tiso grabbed her, and pushed her onto the mattress, where she lay below him as he lay above her, pinning her arms above her head with his hands, and leaning his weight onto his arms so she couldn’t move.  
“My turn…” he whispered into her ear, before moving one of his hands and easing it into her crimson, slipping a finger into her already damp cunt.  
“Mhh, so wet for me already?” Tiso teased, turning the tables on his mistress, “I know you love this so much, don't you?”  
“Oh- oh gods above! Tiso i love you!” Tamer screamed, her mind rolled by the orgasmic feelings as her boyfriend pushed her ever closer to sweet bliss. Tiso could feel himself aroused with a second wind, what with her moans showing just how turned on she was by his actions.

With the little bit of focus she had left, Tamer spoke breathlessly- “are you ready?”  
“Ready? Ready for what?”  
"Mhh~ come on babe, just one more round? I know you love it when we cum together..."  
Tamer said as she gripped Tiso’s hand with one arm, and his hard cock with her other. She shifted them both before dropping herself onto his cock, her wet pussy sliding all the way to the hilt with ease.  
“AH! YES!” the pair of them moaned simultaneously. Tiso could feel her walls tight around his cock, and he was so close. Tamer could feel his long, hard cock pushing deep inside her slit. Tiso began bucking into her as Tamer began to hump back and forth on him, the pair of them sharing the pleasure, building each other’s orgasms until-  
“Mmm~! Tiso, yes yes yes!” Tamer cried, as her orgasm overwhelmed her, overtaking any coherence in her thoughts.  
“Ah~! Oh Tamer, more!” Tiso squealed, unable to control himself as he released again, filling her deep with his load over and over. The pair of them had their elation shared as they went higher and higher onto cloud nine, cumming in tandem- as Tiso would gently calm down, Tamer would feel the rush which would spur the other gladiator on further.

As the pair of them finished, Tamer shuffled and fidgeted as Tiso pulled his now flaccid cock from out of her pussy, before the pair of them entered the arena’s hot spring, where Tamer washed him gently, taking care around the areas she stimulated, both to prevent him from feeling any pain or from stimulating him further. The pair of them snuggled close that night, holding each other close as they drifted off. Tiso fell asleep first, while Tamer stayed awake a little longer, gently playing with his antennae as he slept soundly.  
“I love you, Tiso. i love you so much…” Tamer whispered almost silently, before falling asleep with him.


	15. Love's Image (Lurien/Grimm, Lurien/Lumen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated valentine's day everyone!
> 
> A little late, but what better to celebrate than two characters falling in love with each other. And Grimm is there, because- reasons.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lurien's butler is called 'Lumen'

As Watcher of the city, Lurien rarely got time to himself. He would spend night after night, day after day, keeping watch over the city and the spread of the infection, which felt odd- since there was nothing he could do about it. Regardless, the infection had been contained in the city- those uninfected were instructed to stay in their homes unless necessary, while packages of household necessities would be delivered on weekly rotas.

However, since the infection’s clearing, Lurien had found himself with increasing amounts of spare time. The one cure for this increasing boredom was his butler- Lumen. During their waking hours, Lurien and Lumen had spent their time building their relationship, one from butler and master to a friendship. They had gone to painting classes, enjoyed nights under the rain, listened to music performances from the songstress and the troupe and even watched plays in the theatre. The pair of them knew something more was blossoming out of their relationship, neither of them could quite put their finger on it.

*  
“I have some work I must do, but I will be ready for dinner in about an hour.” Lurien told Lumen, “I will come down to meet you and we can set off for the reservation then?”  
“I would like that.” Lumen replied, as Lurien set off back to his office, “don't forget your meeting with Grimm!” he called after him  
‘Right, the meeting with Grimm,’ Lurien thought, ‘though i should be done before then…’  
Lurien entered his office quarters at the top of his spire, and locked the door behind him. He didn’t have any work to do, but something had been bugging him. He’d been having these- thoughts- for the past few weeks about Lumen, of them spending the night together, enjoying themselves in Lurien’s silk sheets. At first he ignored them, since lewd desires were often signs that his heat was on its way around again, but as the heat passed the thoughts continued, getting more and more common, and he knew he had to address them. Lurien lay down on his bed, and picked up the framed picture of himself and Lumen that stood on his bedside cabinet. He examined it closely, gently tracing his fingers along the wooden frame, before delicately placing his fingers on the thin glass front, marking his fingerprints over Lumen’s body.

It hit him. Love. He loved Lumen, and as far as he knew, Lumen did too. He undid the clip on his cloak and tossed it across the room, where int gently glided onto his coat rack. He then relaxed himself, and gently eased his hand down in between his legs, coaxing his tempted cock out of the slit it resided in. it grew hard within moments, his arousal for his thoughts of Lumen growing by the second as he wrapped his fingers around it and gazed lovingly at his butler’s image.  
“-he is working at the minute, though i imagine he’s ready for you. I can escort you up if you would like?”  
“No need, I know my way up. I shouldn’t be long Lumen, though please, knock on the door if we end up overrunning.”  
Lurien heard the gentle rattling of the elevator to his office, and frantically began to hide his actions. Nobody could know about how he felt towards Lumen. Not yet, at least.  
*knock knock knock*  
“Lurien? Are you in there?” said a voice, low, yet with a hint of charisma. Lurien knew only one person that spoke like that…

“Oh, one moment Grimm!” Lurien called, as he quickly wrapped his cloak over his body, and opened the door.  
“Ah, Lurien. Lovely to see you.” Grimm said  
“Grimm! Yes, hello. It's nice to see you too.” Lurien replied, a little flustered as he let him into the room.  
“Are you- feeling ok?” Grimm asked as he looked around. Luriens previous antics had left his bed in disarray.  
“Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired. I thought it would be best to have a quick sleep before you showed up.”  
“And yet you’re-” Grimm looked down and gestured to Lurien’s still erect member, before pointing to the face-down frame on the bed.  
“Ah, yes- well- um.” Lurien began, his face rose with embarrassment as Grimm wandered over to the bed. Lurien dived for the picture, holding it close to his chest, preventing Grimm from seeing who was on it.  
“You were- masturbating, weren’t you?” Grimm chuckled.  
“I was about to, and then you interrupted me.” Lurien corrected.  
“Well, let me make it up to you...” Grimm asked, with a seductive wink as he slowly took his cloak off

*  
Grimm playfully shoved Lurien onto the bed, keeping hold of his blue cloak so it came off as he fell onto the mattress.  
“Blue really does suit you, Lurien. But i think ‘naked’ suits you more...” Grimm teased, wrapping his fingers around Luiren’s hard dick, before gently playing with it. He could begin to feel Lurien twitch under the immense arousal. “I really should have let you finish huh, you’re so pent up…” Grimm continued, a hint of pleasure escaping his seductive voice, “oh well, all the more to tease out of you!” he let out a sign as he grinned, squeezing Lurien a little.  
Lurien tensed under the pressure, which sent cascading waves of pleasure across his body, breaking all his coherent thoughts leaving him nothing to say but “oh, Grimm!”  
Grimm shifted himself on top of Lurien, moving his head down Lurien’s toned body, making sure to worship every inch of his skin.  
“Mhh, so attractive, so sexy...” Grimm whispered, kissing Lurien’s surprisingly shaped abs, before tracing his tongue towards his erect dick, “and all mine!” and without further word Grimm enveloped Lurien’s cock with his lips, tantalising the tip with his tongue.  
“Oh! OH! Grimm please~ oh yes!” Lurien cried. His dick gently pulsed in the troupe master’s mouth as Grimm moved his head up and down it.  
“You close yet, little watcher?” Grimm whispered, shifting back to tease Lurien with the sweet nothings of his words. Nobody could string a lexicon into seduction better than the troupe master. “-you ready for me to take you?”

“No- please dont.” Lurien panted, “i don't want him to- find out.”  
“Him?” Grimm questioned, as he got off Lurien “So it can't be lady Herrah or queen Vespa…”  
“What?” Lurien replied, before letting out an unsuppressed moan as he felt Grimm press his hard cock against his own.  
“Well, I wanna know who’s in the picture, of course.”  
“Hah~” Lurien moaned uncontrollably, “the- picture? -oh!”  
Grimm gripped both of their cocks tightly and gently began to stroke them both.  
“You said him, so that means it cannot be herrah, vespa, monomon or the white lady. And you also said you didn't want him to find out, so it likely isn't me.”  
Lurien struggled to regain control, but ended up submitting to the overwhelming pleasure.  
“Grimm please, I'm close. Let me finish!” Lurien begged.  
“Oh, I know-” Grimm's mind sparked with an idea as he got off of Lurien, “I'm not gonna let you finish until you tell me who’s in that picture… I wanna hear you scream their name!” he grimaced, before snapping his fingers, which placed a small band of nightmare essence around Lurien’s member. “Tell me who it is…”  
“Grimm, please…” Lurien struggled, “i'll say it, just let me cum!” he cried.  
Grimm snapped his fingers again, freeing Lurien from his brief prison, and gripped Lurien’s cock softly.  
“Who. is. It?”  
“Ah! Its Lumen, its Lumen! LUMEN!!” Lurien screamed as his cock erupted in orgasmic glee, covering his chest in sweet, thick, sticky cum.

From the lobby of the spire, Lumen heard Lurien call his name, and dashed towards the elevator. He called it down and could hear the chains rattle as it came down to his call.

“Lumen? You mean your butler.” Grimm asked, “why not someone a little more…” he trailed off, as Lurien interrupted him.  
“Because i love him. More than anyone in this world.” Lurien replied, looking off behind Grimm with a smile, imagining all the fun times they shared. “It's a picture of the both of us, but I only focused on him when I did it…”  
“Lurien. Listen…” Grimm said, before holding a finger up. The pair of them could hear the chains of the elevator coming back up, with a voice calling for the watcher.  
“Lurien? Are you okay?” Lumen called from behind the door.  
“Quick! You need to leave. I'll talk to him about-” he gestured to the mess he made all over himself, “all this.”  
Grimm snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of red mist as Lumen opened the door into his master’s quarters.  
“Lurien, did you call for me?” Lumen asked, before spotting Lurien covered in his own mess, laying on the bed, “oh, Lurien…”  
“I'm sorry Lumen, I couldn't control my urges. There was just a picture of them and it made me think about-”  
“Who? A picture of who? Who made you make such a mess?” Lumen sighed, before dashing quickly into the bathroom to grab some towels.  
Lurien sighed. This was it. All his feelings for Lumen could be revealed to him right now. or , he could hide it, and Lumen would be none the wiser. In the split second, he made the decision.

“It was you, Lumen.”  
Lumen paused on his way back, dropping the pile of towels onto the floor.  
“Excuse me? I'm sorry what?”  
“I said it was you. You were in the picture. You made me do- all this.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you! Lumen i've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but- i love you.” he grabbed one of the towels and wiped himself clean, before wrapping his cloak around him and giving Lumen a hug.  
“I'm sorry i just dropped that on you, but i really lost control of myself and you ended up hearing me-”  
“No, Lurien, it's okay,” Lumen replied, gently taking Lurien’s cloak off, before slyly grabbing his semi-hard cock, “I’ve felt the same for months.”  
“Oh…” Lurien replied, a little surprised- ‘he really loves me back? Oh joy!’ he thought to himself, “would you care to join me in a little - how do i say this- emotional release?” Lurien asked, gently undoing the buttons around Lumen’s waistcoat.  
“After our reservation of course. We booked dinner, remember? I'd hate to miss my first date with my boyfriend…”  
“Right, yes. The dinner reservation.” Lurien answered, a little disappointed. He buttoned Lumen’s waistcoat up as Lumen fitted Lurien’s cloak back on, and the pair of them headed put to the restaurant.

*after the date*

Lurien pushed the door to his quarters open, refusing to break the kiss between him and Lumen as they entered the room, before Lurien playfully laid his butler on the mattress.  
“Oh Lumen, you’re perfect! My lovely butler- so beautiful!” Lurien whispered sweetly.  
“Mhh~ Lurien!” Lumen replied, equally as entranced in his master’s beauty, “i'm ready, please!”  
Lumen stealthily undid the buckle on Lurien’s cloak without him noticing, so when Lurien let up off his butler to ease his way down to his crotch, Lurien was left humiliated as his cloak fell off him a little too early.  
Luckily for the both of them, Lurien secretly loved being humiliated. The embarrassment made his cheeks blush rosy red while his cock unconsciously hardened. Then Lumen tugged on Lurien’s arm, pulling his watcher to lay on top of him, before the pair of them met in another beautiful kiss, which was unfortunately held briefly before Lurien got up with a smirk.  
“Are you ready to go to our next step?” Lurien whispered into his ear  
“Yes Lurien yes! Please…” Lumen whimpered.  
Lurien stood up, with Lumen quickly following suit. The watcher gently rubbed his member with a kind of sap, making it slick, allowing his fingers to slide up and down it with ease.  
“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Lurien asked.  
“Please… I can't wait any longer!” Lumen pleaded desperately.

*  
The sounds of their love making filled the spire that night, moans of delight and orgasmic euphoria echoed throughout the slumbering tower, as the pair of them made peace with their confusing emotions, the mess of tension, passion, care, happiness and sensuality all coalescing into one, coherent title- Love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044503) by [Lolamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz)




End file.
